I never thought I would see you again
by shlghdorsey
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet up at the beach one some summer. Thinking they would never meet again...but that changes come fall semester of the following year better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Well I'm back again...with another story hope you like!

Summary: One summer two teens meet up by chance and have the time of their lives...thinking that they will never see each other again the pair try to make the best out of the time they had to spend together...upon returning to school in the fall however...Inuyasha and Kagome realize they both lead two very different lives and its almost impossible for them to be together and everyone else be ok with it.

Chapter 1

_The Beach, The Board Walk, an Everything Else!!_

Kagome's Mother had decided that it had been far too long since their family had taken a family vacation. Both of her children were doing well in school and she had just recently gotten a promotion on her job. She knew Sota had always wanted to go to one of those fun water parks. He always seemed to mention his friends going and them having a awesome time. _"During dinner...that's when I'll tell them...everyone should be home by then" _she thought to herself as she packed her things in her work station and got ready to go and get Sota from school.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It was the last class of the day and Kagome was thankful. Summer would soon be in full swing and the last place she wanted to be was in a class room listening to her teacher talk about biology. She had kind of been in a daze all day anyway so she really wasn't paying the teacher any mind.

**Kag(POV) **

_I can't wait for the summer time...the beach...that would be nice...a couple of rides...i love rollercoasters...and to think next year I'll be a junior in high school...time really does go by fast. _

As Kagome continued with her day dream, she didn't notice the final bell ringing.

"Uh...Kagome??" "H E L L O??" said Sango.

"Huh?...what?..." Kagome said with much confusion as to what was going on.

"It's time to go" Sango replied with a smile as she pointed around to the empty class room.

"Oh...yeah...sorry...I was just thinking about next year...and the summer time" Kagome said as she followed Sango out of the class room door and down the hall.

"What about it?" Sango said as she stoped to put some of her books into her locker.

"You know were going to be graduating soon...time has just gone by so quickly" she said as she jumped back out of the way of one of Sango's books.

"You think too much Kagome...lets just think about the summer time...having fun...you know there is a party tonight...you wanna go?" Sango was determined to change the subject of their conversation. She always thought that Kagome over thought things. Sango was always telling Kagome to enjoy the moment she was in. She would tell her to stop thinking so much and live a little. Sango hated to think of Kagome as a "goodie goodie" but to be honest she was. Kagome never got anything less then an A on her report cards for the past two years, she didn't swear, she couldn't do any wrong as far as Songo was concerned.

"No...I can't I gotta study for finals" Kagome said with a sigh.

"You have to study for finals...why?...you know your going to get an A" Sango said with a little smirk.

"...well...because...I feel more prepared if i do that..."Kagome had never really given it any thought...why did she study so much if she knew that she was already going to pass and not just pass but get an A.

"Well call me if you change your mind..."Songo said as she slamed the door to her locker shut.

"Why don't you and...what's his name go together?" Kagome said as she tried to remember the guy's name.

"...Oh...You mean Miroku?..."Sango said as she rolled her eyes. "Ok...Kagome here is the deal with him...Miroku has a girlfriend or maybe more than one I am not sure yet...I know he likes me and I think that maybe one day we could be more than friends...but first he is gonna have to stop being such a playboy and a pervert" Sango said with a hint of anger to her voice.

"...Well...never mind then..."Kagome decided to end that conversation because she could see that it was going in one of two directions. the first direction being no where or the second direction being a very upset Sango.

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...I gotta get home" Kagome said as she took off in the other direction.

"Ok...see ya!"Sango said as she watched Kagome disappear.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sota could see his mothers car from where he was standing and instead of waiting for her to get to him he quickly ran towards the car.

"Hey mom!" he said as he got into the front seat and slammed the door behind him.

"You look like your in a good mood...How was your day?" she said as she watched her son put on his seat belt.

" It was good...especially because I don't have any home work!" he screamed

"Well I have a surprise for you and your sister" His mother said as she turned a corner.

"Cool...What kind of a surprise...Is it something I can eat?" he said. Sota was always hungry after school.

"No...not this time..you can't this...anyway I'll tell you when the both of you are around so that I don't have to repeat myself" she said as she pulled into their drive way.

They both got there things out of the car and headed for the house. Sota head for his room and his mother for the kitchen to start dinner. About ten minutes later Kagome walked through the door.

"Hey mom!" she said as she headed for her room

"Hello sweetie!...dinner will be ready in about twenty" her mother shouted back at her

Kagome headed straight for her room. She dropped all her things on the floor and opened her window. She stood there for a minute letting the breeze splash her face before continuing with her after school routine. She proceeded to get a towel and wash cloth and headed for the bath room. After about five minutes the tub was full and Kagome settled down into the hot steamy water. After about 15 minutes Kagome got out and got dressed. Then she headed back to her room and plopped onto her bed. She looked at the ceiling and caught herself "thinking too much" as Songo would have put it and decided to head down stairs.

"Oh...good you came down just in time" her mother said as she sat a hot dish on the table.

"Yeah sis...I don't think I would have be able to wait...I am starving!!" Sota said as he rubbed his stomach

Kagome took her seat next to her mother and began putting helping herself to the food.

"This smells great mom!" Kagome said as the different smells hit her in the face as she removed the tops off the dishes

"So...mom what's the surprise?" Sota said as he looked up from his food as if to take a breath before continuing to eat.

"Well I was thinking about all of us taking a summer vacation to the beach, the board walk and you know...everything else that goes along with that" she said as she aging filled her mouth with food

"REALLY??...WOW...I think that's a great idea!!" Sota said as he almost knocked his juice over.

"Yeah mom that sounds awesome...we haven't been on a vacation in...well..since i can remember...after finals of course thought..." Kagome said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well its settled then...Two weeks...Family fun in the sun" her mother said as she claped her hands together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well here's the first chapter of my new story...if you like it and think i should continue...R&R thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

So I decided to update sooner because of my four lovely reviewers...they said they wanted more...that was good enough for me...so here you are..

Chapter 2

_Beach Boys and Parties _

It was always nice where he lived...aside from the occasional bad storm here and there. Inuyasha loved living so close to the shore. The ocean in his eyes represented freedom...something he got a lot of. His parents were big time business people and weren't around that often always selling this...going on a business trip here...buying that from over there...the typical life of someone working for a business company. He was on his own a lot. He had his older brother but he never seemed to be around when he needed him...and even when he was he never really helped anyway...he much rather just stand around a watch.

It was sunny day with just the right amount of wind..not to much..not to little. Inuyasha would have much rather been in his room or on the beach in the sun than in school attempting to listen to his teacher. He really wasn't in a good mood to begin with. He had just found out that his parents were sending him away to live with his best friend for the next school year. They were going to be away on business over sea's and didn't trust Inuyasha to stay by himself. They also didn't trust Sesshomaru to watch him either. Inuyasha wanted to enjoy his last couple of weeks he had at the beach.

**Inu(POV) **

_man!!...i gotta get outa here...this is sooo boring...I really want to go swimming...or maybe surfing..yeah..surfing..that sounds great!...it won't be long before I can't do any of that stuff _

"Inuyasha?" the teacher said as she looked at his dazed face

"uh...what?..." he said as he whipped his head around to see his teacher standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Can you answer the question Inuyasha?...you know the one I just asked about?" she said as she pointed to the math equation on the board behind her.

"Uh...five?...no..no...six?" he said with a bit of confusion as to what was going on. He had not been paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He couldn't possibly solve the problem.

"Mhmm...that's what I thought...day dreaming again are we?..." she said as she started to tap her foot. "That's the third time this week week Inuyasha?" she said more loudly than the first time.

"Look ok...I have never been a school person myself..and I have a lot on my mind right now...its a couple of days before finals and break...and all I really want to do is just get outa here" he said with all the honesty he had. The class started to giggle. A lot of them felt the same way.

The teacher was shocked by Inuyasha's response. She thought it was actually a little rude of him.

"The best way to get out of my class is to pass Inuyasha...which by the way is impossible if you can't do the math...which you can't and haven't been doing very well lately anyway" she snapped as she headed back to her desk. Just then the final bell rang and Inuyasha was the first to leave the room. He bolted past his teacher with a highly annoyed look on his face and headed for his locker. As he walked out of the door...

"Hey man...just heard about the move" said Kouga as he stood behind Inuyasha

"...Don't wanna talk about it..." Inuyasha said

"Ok...well...lets do something tonight than...for old times sake?" Kouga said as he watched Inuyasha slam the door to his locker.

"Yeah...now that sounds like a plan..."Inuyasha said with a smile

"Surfing...or a party...or both?"Kouga said waiting for his reply.

"...Both...meet me down by the dunes...and bring some friends..._girl friends" _Inuyasha said with an even bigger smile.

"Haha...you got it man...see you later tonight" Kouga said as he darted off in the opposited direction leaving Inuyasha in the hall.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

After arriving home, Inuyasha proceeded to his bed room. His parents weren't home and his brother was no where to be found as usual. He was alone but he much preferred it to be that way. He threw his things in the corner of his room like he did every day and stretched out across his bed.

**Inu(POV) **

_I can't believe they are making leave!!...I love it here...I'm seventeen...I can take care of myself...this is completely lame... _

While Inuyasha was up stairs upsetting himself over something he had no control over he didn't hear is mother come in down stairs. She had been gone for a week and was only going to be at the house for a day or so. She had a big deal she needed to close over in Spain. Soon Inuyasha could smell something good cooking down stairs. He had forgotten how hungry he was and decided to see what was being cooked...and who was doing the cooking

"Oh...Izayoi...I didn't hear you come in" he said with a smile. Everyone was on a first name basis. Izayoi made her children call her by her first name. She never really thougth she was the "Mommie" type.

"Is that dinner?...I'm starving!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his stomach.

"In answer to your question yes this is dinner" she said with a smile. "And for that matter your always hungry...that never changes" she said with a laugh.

"So how long are you going to be around this week?" Inuyasha said, not expecting her to say more than just a few days.

"Actually sweetie...I have to fly out tomorrow...you know I am trying to close a deal over spain" she said as she began to put some rice in a bowl.

"Izayoi do I have to go live with Miroku?..."Inuyasha said in a pleading voice. "I can take care of myself...I am almost eighteen" he said pleading even harder.

"We have already had this discussion...your father and I think that it's for the best...besides you love Miroku" she said as she put her hands on his face. "Don't try to grow up any faster than what you have too...ok?" she said as that was the end of that discussion.

"Grrrrr..."he said as he stomped out of the kitchen and went and sat down at the table.

"Inuyasha why don't you call your brother to come down for dinner" Izayoi said from inside the kitchen.

"He's not here"Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well I guess its just the two of us than" she said as she walked out of the kitchen with dinner for the two of them in each hand. Dinner was quiet. The both of them ate in silence. Inuyasha was still upset about the whole moving thing as just decided to stay quiet so that he wouldn't say something he would regret later. Izayoi broke the unusual silence

"You know Inuyasha...you should take this move thing as a learning experience" she said with a smile. "Who knows...maybe you'll meet a nice girl" his mother said looking at him

"I don't wanna learn!...and i don't want to meet a nice girl!" he said as he finished his food and put his things in the kitchen sink. Inuyasha sat in his room for about an hour. He listened to make sure he had heard his mother go into her room and close the door. She always went to sleep after going into her room. Inuyasha opened his window as quietly as he could and jumped down into the sand below. _"well this is going to be interesting" _he said to himself. Inuyasha could see a group of teenagers and a huge fire down on the beach. Everyone was dancing, smiling and laughing. He could also hear some music playing.

"Hey man!!...we almost didn't think you were going to make it" Kouga said with a smile handing him a cup with something in it.

"Who me?...not make it?...please...I had to wait for the mother to go to sleep is all" he said with a smirk...

Inuyasha and Kouga weren't the most popular guys in their school but they weren't far behind either. Inuyasha and Kouga stood off in a corner talking and watching the girls gwak at them. The party went on all night long and whatever Kouga had given Inuyasha to drink had knocked him out after a couple of cups. When he woke up the next morning he found himself, Kouga, and a few others had spent the night on the beach. Even though he had a hang over it was still worth it to him. He loved staying up all night with friends and having fun and to think that in two weeks he wouldn't be able to this anymore. It made him upset to just think about it.

Inuyasha realizing where he was picked himself up off the beach and woke up Kouga.

"Hey man...I'm headed back to my house I'm gonna go and try to sleep this one off..."Inuyasha said watching Kouga come to grips with where he had spent the night.

"You wanna come and chill with me?..."Inuyasha said barely standing up.

"Yeah man...No classes today...I don't think I could function even if I wanted to" Kouga said as Inuyasha helped him get off the ground. the two started to walk off as they watched the other teens begin to realize where they were and slowly walk off back to there houses or in the direction of school.

"That was awesome"Inuyasha said as he collasped onto his bed.

"Yeah...it was" said Kouga and soon the two were both snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Ok..so here's the third chapter..sorry if the wait was kinda long.

Chapter three

_A Couple of Hours and a Few Exams _

It was finally time for those exams that Kagome just had to study for. She only had to take two but that was enough. She had been up for about three hours extra last night just to make sure that she didn't forget any of her math equations. She proceeded to pull herself out of the bed and get dress than headed down stairs for a bite of breakfast.

"Good morning sweet heart...I hope you weren't up too late last night studying" her mother said with concern.

"No...I just had to be sure I knew those math equations...that class is a lot harder than what I thought it would be...but I'm sure I'll do ok..." she said back to her mother

"Well I made some breakfast for you and your brother" her mother said as she pointed to the table. "Why don't you sit down and have some?" she said knowing already what Kagome was going to say.

"No thanks...I have a little extra time to spare...so if I get too school early I can do a little studying there" she said with determination. "But I will grab a piece of fruit and take it with me if that will make you happy" she said with a smile. Kagome grabbed a bright red apple off the table, waved goodbye to her mother and was out the door.

As Kagome walked up the front steps of the high school she was greeted by her best friend Sango

"Hey Kagome...you ready for that math exam?" she said teasingly

"Yeah I'm ready the real question is are you ready?" she said back to Sango as she stood waiting for her friend to catch up.

"...Well...actually yeah...I am...I studied last night" she said. Sango never studied. She always managed to get by some how without even crackin open a book.

"You studied...can I ask why?...You never study" Kagome said very surprised.

"Well I'm not really sure...I didn't really have anything else better to do..so I picked up a book and the next thing I know I was going over math equations" Sango said finally standing next to Kagome. The two started there walk down the hall to their first classes.

"Well I was going to study but I lost track of the time" Kagome said worried

"You don't need it...don't worry about it" Sango said patting her on her back. "Just think that after today summer is officially here" Sango said with a glazed over look on her face.

"Speaking of summer I'm going to the beach for a little vacation" Kagome said putting her books in her locker

"Really?...thats good you need a break...no books...nothing...promise me you will do nothing...relax and have fun...meet some new people...maybe even a guy" she said as she winked.

"Ok...I promise...I'll have fun..."Kagome said with a smile. "Well I guess I better get in here and take this exam" Kagome said as she headed for the class room door.

"Yeah me too...I'll see you when its over" Sango said as she went down another two doors and disappeared into her classroom.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

As Inuyasha threw all of his books and old papers in the trash can he was greeted by Kouga.

"Hey man..you ready for these exams?" he said watching Inuyasha take out his frustration on his books and papers.

"Yeah...whatever..." he said as he shreded the last book. "Once these exams are over I have a week left here...then...I have to go" he said as he paused and then continued ripping things.

"Well that just means that we'll just have to make this the best week of your life than" Kouga said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah a week to remember... or not...if it's anything like the last party we had" Inuyasha said with a smile. Kouga continued to watch as Inuyasha moved on from his books to pencils and pens and anything else he could get his hands on.

"Damn dude!...are you ok?...I mean your attacking that stuff like it hurt you" Kouga said a bit worried.

"NO!...I'm not ok...I just have a lot on my mind right now...this whole changing schools thing and moving away...I mean...I grew up here...this is all I know..." he said after dumping the rest of his book bag in the trash.

"Well maybe its time to get to know something else..."Kouga said.

"Your starting to sound like my mom...who's friend are you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Look I'm just saying...try and keep an open mind...and that gives me a place to come and visit" Kouga said with excitement.

"Keh!...lets just not talk about this right now..." he said as he put his book bag back on his back.

"look lets get together after exams and do something...to kick off our great week" Kouga said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah ok...come over my house we can plan what we want to do for the rest of the week" Inuyasha said back to Kouga.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

After exams Sango walked Kagome home.

"I want you to call me and tell me about everything...the people you meet...the fun things you do...and remember you promised no boring stuff" she said with a smile.

"Ok...I'll call..and I won't for get what I promised" Kagome said as she hugged her friend.

After Sango had said her goodbyes, Kagome went upstairs to pack her things. Kagome only packed enough clothes for a week because her mother had promised her and Sota some new clothes which they would get after they got to the beach.

"Well I think that's it then" Kagome's mother said as she closed the trunk of the car. "Kagome?...Sota? are we ready to go?" she said with a huge smile.

"Yes" said Sota as he jumped into the back seat closing the door behind him.

"Yes" Kagome said as she jumped into the front seat. Kagome pulled out her i-pod and began to listen to her music as her mother pulled out of the drive way. It was a three hour ride to the beach and they wouldn't arrive until dark. The first hour hadn't even gone by yet and Sota had already started to get on Kagome's nerves. They would start having fun in the morning with a trip on the boardwalk.

**Kag(POV) **

_This is going to be a long ride...Sota won't shut up...and mom won't stop singing..but it will all be worth it...I'm kinda lookin forward to some time away from school work and books. _

As the ride neared its end Kagome and Sota had fallen asleep. Her mother pulled up to the front of their hotel. She got out and checked them in and proceeded to park the car.

"Kagome wake up honey" she said quietly. Kagome opened her eyes and yawned.

"Lets just get the stuff upstairs...if it's too heavy just leave it and we'll get it in the morning" her mother said picking up Sota and heading for the door. Kagome began to get her bags out of the trunk dancing and singing. She still had her i-pod in her ears. she carried what she could to their hotel room. She watched as her mother tucked in her brother then she plopped down on to a couch and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Chapter 4

_The Drifter, Dog Boy, and Tourists_

When Kagome woke up the next morning she had fallen asleep on the couch in the same clothes she had ridden in the night before. Her mother was still sleep apparently tired from the drive and Sota was wide awake for the days activities to start.

"Hey sis...I thought that you would never wake up"Sota said with a sigh. "You and mom have been sleep all morning...snoring and all" he said pointing to his mother in the bed.

"Well I can see that mom isn't getting up anytime soon..so I guess I can take you down to the beach"Kagome said as she got up and started looking threw her duffel bag.

"Really?...cool sis...I can't wait to get into the water!" he said to Kagome jumping around. Kagome grabbed her favorite bathing suit...it was green with polka dots, her favorite pair of sun glasses and a bottle of sun screen.

"Sota grab two beach towels and come on" Kagome said as she left her mother a note letting her know where they would be and that they were coming back later.

"Are you ready?"Kagome said as she opened the door to their room. "Yes" Sota said as he followed Kagome out of the door. Kagome watched as Sota ran down to the beach. They didn't have to walk very far because their room was right off of the beach. Kagome laid her towel down and began to put some sun screen on her brother.

"Aww man...do you have to be such a mom Kagome?" he said with a sigh. "I can do it myself you know" He said with a frown

"Look...I don't want mom on my case later because you didn't put enough on"Kagome said as she splashed some onto his face.

"There that was painless...I'm finished" Kagome said recapping the bottle. "Know look...I want you to have fun...but don't go out to far ok?" she said waiting for her brother to answer.

"...Ugh...fine" he said. "I mean it Sota...I'll take you back to the room and find some people my age to hang out with" she said as he ran down to the water and began playing with some of the other children. Kagome began to put some of the sun block on herself. Afterwards she laid back and tried to catch a little tan.

**Kag(POV) **

_This is really nice...not doing anything...being in the sun...it feels great..._

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see her brother begin to drift out farther out into the ocean. Suddenly she heard her brother begin to yell out for her.

"**Kagome!!...Kagome!!...I can't get back!!..."**he said waving and kicking as hard as he could. Kagome took off down the side the of the beach. she knew her mother would kill her if something ever happened to Sota.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Down the beach a little further from where Kagome and her brother had settled sat Inuyasha and Kouga. They had been sitting on the beach like they did most of their days and were just talking making a few last minute plans about things they wanted to do before it was time for him to leave.

"Hey man you see that over there?" Kouga said pointing to something or someone waving in the water.

"yeah what is that?" Inuyasha said standing up trying to get a better look.

"I think its a kid man" Kouga said noticing someone jump in after it.

**Inu(POV) **

_If thats a kid...that other person is not gonna make it in time...gotta be a tourists...they no nothing about rip tides... _

Inuyasha took off down the beach in jump in to the water swimming faster than he new he could. Suddenly he noticed that the child had gone under. He knew if he didn't reach him within a minute or two that child would more than likely drown.

**" Sota Where are you?!" **Kagome said worried. She had started to panic. She couldn't see her brother anymore. She knew he was out there but where?

"Come on...we gotta get him to the shore..**Now!!**" she heard a voice say. She looked over and saw her brothers limp body in the strangers arms. Kagome wanted to break down and cry but she knew that wouldn't help her brother at a time like this. she ran behind the stranger as he placed her brother on the beach.

"I don't think he needs CPR...he wasn't down for very long" the stranger said. Kagome watched through her teared up eye's as the stranger turned her brother over and began to hit him on the back very hard. Within a matter of minutes Sota began to cough up water. It was as if a weight began to lift off of Kagome's shoulders. The stranger handed her brother to her. She just held him.

"Look you need to be more careful next time...don't let him get into the water alone" he said looking at her knowing she wasn't hearing much of what he was saying.

"T...Thank...you...Thank you so much" she said as she looked up at the stranger.

"That was fun sis" her brother said as he looked up at her.

"Fun?...You could have died...that is the farthest thing from fun" she said in a very much upset tone.

"If it wasn't for um...what did you say your name was" she said looking up at him. "I didn't.." he said. "But it's Inuyasha" he said looking at her brother.

"If it wasn't for Inuyasha you could have died...I'm taking you back to the room" she said as she stood up.

"Oh..no sis please don't...it was an accident" Sota pleaded. "Please don't take me back...I still wanna see some of the cool stuff around here" he said

Kagome sat for a minuted silent wanting to take her brother back to the room but decided to let her brother stay because she knew her brother wanted to go on this vacation so badly.

"I can show you some of the fun things around here" Inuyasha said. Kagome and her brother both looked up at him.

"Really" she said looking back up at him. "That sounds like fun...I don't really get out that much anyway...according to my best friend back home I don't know how to have fun" she said remembering Sango's words.

"I can change that" he said with a smirk. "Fun is what I do" he said proudly.

"Ok.." Kagome said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan" she said grabbing her brother's hand and following Inuyasha back over to where Kouga had been standing.

"Dude that was so awesome" Kouga said. "I've never seen you do that before" he said with excitement.

"Kouga this is Kagome...and that is her little brother Sota" Inuyasha said introducing the two to Kouga.

"I'm gonna show them around town a little...Show them a good time" Inuyasha said to Kouga.

"You should invite her to our party later...but baby brother has to say home" Kouga said with a laugh.

"...Look you don't have to tease me...I get it...old kid stuff" Sota said rolling his eyes.

"Look Inuyasha...I'm gonna change my clothes... can you come to our room in about five minutes?" she said

"Yeah...sure" he said as Kagome and her brother walked off to change their clothes. Kouga began to look at Inuyasha in a funny way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha said noticing the look on Kouga's face.

"She's kinda hot dude..." he said back rubbing his chin.

"Yeah she is...but I don't want to get involved...I'm leaving remember..." Inuyasha said as he poked Kouga in the head.

"So?...Who's to say you can't have a little fun before you go?" Kouga said pushing him back.

"I don't think she's the type to do that...you should have seen the way she went off on her brother about going out to far in the water...the kid almost drown and she was chewing him out...just like a mom might...she's strange...in a good way I think...unique maybe...she said she didn't know how to have fun" Inuyasha said

"Well...we do" Kouga said with a laugh.

"Oh well...what ever happens...happens..."Inuyasha said trying to end the conversation.

"Well I guess I better go up there and get them" he said as he started to walk off in the direction of the hotel. "I'll see you later" Inuyasha said to Kouga. "Yeah...ok...don't forget about the party" Kouga yelled back. "And bring her if she wants to come" he said as he watched Inuyasha disappear behind the sand dunes.

So there you go Inuyasha and Kagome have finally met R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Thank you all for your lovely reviews!!...so here is the next chapter

Chapter five

_You Should Come With Me Later _

"Hey mom were back?"Kagome said as she busted into their room.

"So soon dear?...I was just going to join you on the beach" her mother said grabbing a towel.

"Well...actually a local down on the beach offered to show us around a little" Kagome said as she grabbed a change of clothes.

"Ok...well I guess I'll see the two of you later than" Her mother said as she walked by Kagome and Sota and out of the door. While Kagome was changing her clothes in the bathroom Sota heard a knock on the door. He made his way over to the door and opened it to find Inuyasha on the other side.

"Hey" he said to Sota. "Are you and your sister ready to go?" he said as he leaned against the door.

"Well...I am...but Kagome is still in the bathroom...girls" Sota said shaking his head

"Ok...I'm ready" Kagome screamed from inside the bathroom not realizing that Inuyasha was standing in the door way. She busted out of the bathroom with her hands in the air as if she had a fight with her clothing and she had won. Inuyasha looked down at Sota

"Does she do this often?" he said. "Yeah...pretty much everyday" Sota said back. Kagome was embarrassed and started to blush a little.

"Sorry" she said as she slowly put her hands back down at her sides. "If I would have known you were here I wouldn't have done that" she said

"It's ok..."he said as he leaned over to her. "I thought it was kinda cute" he whispered to her. Kagome blushed a little more.

"Ok...enough of that" Sota said pushing Inuyasha and Kagome apart to get outside."I don't know about you two but I'm hungry" he said stomping his foot. Kagome moved away from Inuyasha in an attempt to stop herself from blushing.

"So...do you know any good food places around here?" Kagome said taking the hint from her brother.

"The best" he said very proudly. So Kagome grabbed Sota by the hand and followed Inuyasha out onto the strip. There were lots of stores and bright lights. Just when Sota had started to complain about how hungry he was Inuyasha walked into the front of what looked like a broken down old building.

"Sis...where is he going?...I don't want to go in there" Sota said a bit frightened by the appearance of the building. Once Inuyasha had realized that the two were no longer following him he went back outside to see what the problem was.

"Are you coming?" he said looking at Kagome and Sota.

"Inuyasha what is this place?" Kagome said looking the building up and down again.

"Look...you said you wanted to eat...and that you wanted it to be good" he said a little annoyed. Inuyasha stood there realizing that they were stuck on the appearance of the building.

"look...just trust me" he said waiting for Kagome and Sota to follow him. So Kagome and Sota followed Inuyasha into the front of the store. They continued to walk until they came to another door. Across the top of the door were the words "**Lady Kaede's**". It was a sushi bar.

"Wow...I would have never known this was back here" Kagome said as she looked around.

"Yeah well...that's cause we don't sport this place around...all the other places are always filled with Out-o-towners...this is kinda locals only" he said as he pointed for them to sit down.

The food was awesome just like Inuyasha had promised and Sota showed a very satisfied half sleep look on his face from his full stomach.

"That was really good...thank you"Kagome said with smile.

"...Well..I mean did you think I was going to take you some place nasty?" he said as he put more food into his mouth.

"Well...actually...from the looks of this building...yeah" she said quickly

"Rides...games and rides"Sota yelled randomly. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to look at Sota.

"So I take it he wants to go to the board walk?" Inuyasha said to Kagome taking a hint from Sota's demanding tone.

"Well...yeah...I said I'd take him...he's never been...well...neither have I come to think of it." she said thinking out loud.

"Lets go then..."he said getting up from the table. "I'll show you all my favorite rides" he said.

The lights from the board walk could be seen well know since the sun had started to go down. You could hear the people laughing and screaming out of excitement. Inuyasha started to point out his favorite rides and waited for Kagome or her brother to pick which one they wanted to ride first.

"That one!" Sota screamed while jumping and pointing. He had picked the bumper cars.

"Sis..you should come..."Sota said pulling a non willing Kagome.

"No...you go ahead" Kagome said. "Well Inuyasha will you come with me?" Sota said looking up at him.

"Yeah sure...I love bumper cars" he said following Sota to the gate. Kagome heard a bell and she watched as Inuyasha and Sota battled it out in the bumper cars. Inuyasha was winning of course because he was older and knew how to drive...but he was letting Sota think he was winning...and Kagome thought that was sweet.

After the ride was over Sota ran over to Kagome.

"That was fun Kagome!!" Sota said as he slammed into his sister.

"I'm glad she said back to him.

"So what do you want to go on next" Inuyasha asked Sota guessing that Kagome wasn't the ride type.

"The fun house"Sota said as he took off running in that direction.

"Ok" Inuyasha said before turning to Kagome.

"You should come do some of this stuff with us" he said grabbing her by the hands.

"I don't really do the whole ride thing" she said blushing because Inuyasha was holding her hands.

"Then come with me" he said. "Come with me to the party later tonight...you'll have to hang out with me then because baby brother won't be around" he said with a grin. Kagome started to blush even more but turned her head so he wouldn't see. Then he ran off to catch up with Sota leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

Kagome watched from the outside of the fun house as Inuyasha chased Sota from one end to the other until they came out and down the stairs back to where she was standing.

"That was so much fun!" Sota said with a yawn. It was obvious that he was getting tired but even if Kagome asked she knew he would deny it.

"I think it's time I took you back to mom" Kagome said rubbing her brothers head.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired he" he said with another yawn.

Before Kagome could get out another word Inuyasha scooped him up in his arms knowing the young boy was too tried to make the walk back to the hotel room by himself.

"Thanks for walking me back...and carrying my brother" she said as they headed back.

"No problem" he said. Then there was silence between the two.

"Have you thought about it yet?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "Are you going to come with me tonight...I want you to have some fun" he said. "With out your little brother around"he said with a smile

"Yeah...I guess I can come" she said knowing good and well she had nothing else better to do.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done all day" Kagome said. "First you saved my brother...then you showed us around and I know you didn't have to do that" she said again.

Kagome put her key in the door and they both entered a dark room with a snoring Sota. Kagome pointed to the couch and Inuyasha laid Sota down. They both exited the room and Kagome locked her brother in.

"What were you sayin" Inuyasha asked because he was a little distracted with holding her brother.

"I was saying I wanted to thank you" she said again.

Kagome stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She was blushing a little so she decided to start walking to the beach knowing that Inuyasha was still stuck on what had just happened. Even thought Kagome said she just wanted to thank him...in all honesty he was growing on her and she was growing on him as well

"Inuyasha?...are you comming?" she said turning around to see Inuyasha's hand on the place where she had kissed him.

"Yeah...uh..sorry...coming" he said as he ran a little to catch up with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Thanks for all the comments guys...Enjoy!!

Chapter 6

_Thanks for comming RUN!!_

Once Inuyasha had caught up to Kagome they both walked down to the beach in an awkward silence. After what had just happened the two weren't quite sure what to say to each other.

**Inu(POV) **

_I can't do this...I said I wouldn't...I can't get attached...I've got a couple of days left here...this can't happen... _

**Kag(POV) **

_He's such a nice guy...but this isn't going to be something that's going to last...I'll be leaving in another week... _

Inuyasha could see someone waving at him from down on the beach. It was Kouga. Inuyasha and Kagome quickened the pace to catch up with Kouga.

"You really meant see you later didn't you?...I really haven't seen you all day" Kouga said glancing over at Kagome.

"So you decided to come?" Kouga said to Kagome

"Yeah...I needed a break from my brother" she said back to Kouga. Inuyasha looked around noticing that there were no other people around.

"So dude...where are the people?" he said looking at Kouga strangely.

"Oh...about that...well see...when we were setting up on the beach...someone called the cops..."Kouga said as quietly as he could.

"They called the cops?...for what?" Inuyasha said wildly.

"Well I mean...were not exactly supposed to be out here doing that anyway...but I think it was someone who's gotten sick of our late night get-togethers"said Kouga referring to a bothersome neighbor he had known didn't like the late night parties and the noise that came along with them.

"So what now..."Inuyasha said. Looking over at Kagome.

"If you think that the party isn't going to happen because of something like that...you must not know me very well" said Kouga with a grin. "Look over there" he said pointing in the direction of the peer. Inuyasha saw his friends dancing and carrying on like nothing had ever happened.

"I figured you would do something like that" Inuyasha said laughing at Kouga

"Kagome do you still want to go?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah" she said as she followed Inuyasha and Kouga over to the crowd of teenagers.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Two girls were watching as Inuyasha, Kouga and an unfamiliar face approached their group.

"Who is that?" one of the girls said to the other. "I don't know but she's a little to close to Inuyasha for me" said one to the other

"Well I'm not gonna sit here and just wait...I'm gonna go and ask" the first girl said back to the other.

She walked straight up to Kagome and said "Hi...my name's Ayame...who are you?" she said very bluntly.

"Uh...the names Kagome...I'm a friend of Inuyasha's" she said a little nervously.

"Oh well...I'm Kouga's girlfriend..." she said. As soon as Kouga heard that he glared at Ayame.

"Ayame don't" he said not wanting to finish his sentence...hoping she would catch his drift.

"Don't what?..."she said innocently...she didn't catch the hint. Kouga looked over at Inuyasha who looked like he was going to burst open from laughter

"Its not funny!" Kouga said seriously. "Why don't you take Kagome over there so I can talk to her or something" he said waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to walk off. So Inuyasha and Kagome walked off leaving Kouga to yell at Ayame.

"Why do you do that?...just...just tell me why?" he said with his hand on his head as if he had a headach. "And don't say do what...you know what I'm talking about" he said waiting for her answer.

"Well...Kikyo and I saw you and Inuyasha walking over here with that girl...and well...you know how I am...I get jealous" she said shrugging your shoulders. Kouga just let out a sigh.

"And Kikyo was just saying how the girl was too close to Inuyasha and so...I just thougth...that..." she said pulling at her hair now felling like a little kid in trouble.

"Look...how many times do I have to tell you not to listen to Kikyo?...she's not his girlfriend any more...Inuyasha can do whatever he wants" Kouga said looking at her.

"Ok...I'm sorry" she said.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Kagome and Inuyasha watched Kouga and Ayame from a distance. Inuyasha loved it when Kouga fought with Ayame he thought it was hilarious.

"So they do that often I take it" Kagome said as she watched.

"Well...only when we bring new people around...although I have never seen her bluntly walk up to someone like that" he said back to her.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Inuyasha asked waiting for Kagome to answer

"I'm supposed to be here for two weeks...but that could change at any time...I have a feeling that by Friday...my mom's job will be calling her back" Kagome said putting her head on top of her knee's.

"Well I guess since everyone is being so blunt tonight...where's your girlfriend?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha

"I..I don't have one" he said. "But my ex is sitting right over there trying to kill you with her eye's" he said looking in the direction in which Kikyo was sitting.

"Why'd you break up?...if you don't mind me asking?" she said looking over at Kikyo

"It's complicated" he said. Kagome could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she just left it at that.

"Lets dance" he said looking over at the strange look Kagome was giving him.

"Not that look again...you don't dance either?" he said with a laugh.

"Not really" she said back to him with a half smile

"Well tonight you learn...come on get up" he said pulling Kagome up by her hands and into the sand.

As soon as Kikyo saw that Inuyasha was making an attempt to dance with Kagome she got up and headed straight for where they were standing.

"...Excuse me..." she said rudely pushing Kagome and Inuyasha apart. " I need to talk to him she said grabbing him and pulling him off into the darkness. Kagome was shocked so she sat back down quickly trying to go unnoticed. How embarrassing to be left to dance alone.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha said snatching himself away from her.

"I don't like her" Kikyo said folding her hands across her chest.

"Do the words I DON'T CARE mean anything to you?...besides you don't even know her" he said rolling his eye's. "The only reason you don't like her is because she was close to me...that goes for anyone who gets close to me...unless it you"he said. "Now I'm going back over there...leave me...and her...alone".

Inuyasha walked off leaving a sulking Kikyo behind.

"Sorry about that" he said once he reached where Kagome had sat back down.

"Now...how about that dance?" he said holding out his hand to her. She took it...and before she realized it she was dancing.

"That ex-girlfriend of your is kinda scary" Kagome said as she continued to dance with Inuyasha.

"Well you don't have to worry about her as long as I'm around" he said with a smile.

After the song was over the two sat back down together.

"So have you enjoyed yourself?" he asked her looking at Kagome

"Yeah I really have...I don't think I have ever had that much fun" she said a little ou of breath.

"You wanna walk the beach?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Yeah that sounds fun" Kagome said as she stood up but as soon as she did she heard a voice yell "What are you kids doing down there this late at night??"

It was the police. Someone had called them for a second time.

"**THANKS FOR COMING EVERYONE!!...GRAB WHAT YOU CAN AND RUN!!"**said Kouga as he took off in one direction with Ayame. All of the teenagers disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Some ran for there houses...some for darker parts of the beach and others just seemed to disappear into thin air. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took off in the direction of her hotel.

"Look I had a great time...but I gotta go"Inuyasha said pecking Kagome on the cheek.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"Kagome said before entering her room.

"Depends...If the cops get me?...more than likely...no" he said as he bolted off into the night.

Kagome closed the door behind her reliving all the things that had happened to her thus far. She knew if she told Sango about Inuyasha she would never let her live it down. She got ready for bed and before she could turn out the lights she was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Ok...so I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter...life threw a curve ball at me..like only life knows how to do so well...I had a minor set back...but no worries...on with the story!

Chapter 7

_Roses?...for me? _

The following morning Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She was having a bad dream about running from the cops the previous night...but you can't blame her. It wasn't like she did things like that on a regular basis. In fact a lot of the things she found herself doing now she had never done before. Last night was the first night she had danced with a guy. She doesn't do parties...but she went to one...and was chased home by the authorties...and who knows what else this Inuyasha character would have her doing by the time she went home. Kagome also woke up to an empty room...no Sota and no Mom. she found a note on the table near their little kitchen.

_Kagome, _

_Thank you for taking care of you brother yesterday. It gave me some well needed time to myself. However...Sota is not your responsibility and I realize this is a vacation so I have taken him out for the day. You have the day to yourself. I wanted to wake you this morning..but you looked like you needed the extra rest. _

_Mom _

_P.S. _

_Sota told me about what happened yesterday...I must admit..I was a little upset when I found out...but he told me about the young man that saved him...I would like to meet him and thank him before we leave...which by the way may be a little sooner than planed..."BOSSES"...anyway...have a great day...and I'll see you later. _

Kagome put the note back down on the table. A day to herself...no mom...no brother. She wasn't sure what to do first. So she decided to call Sango and fill her in like she had promised.

_Click...Click...Click... _

"Hello...Sango?" Kagome said turning the volume up on her cell phone.

"Kagome!!...gosh it took you long enough...when did you think I meant for you to call?" Sango said excitedly.

"Well I really do have a lot to tell you" Kagome said. "I'm not even really sure where to start" she said trying to get her thoughts together.

"Well...start from the beginning"Sango said getting settled and ready to listen.

"Well...yesterday...the first thing I did was try and get a tan on the beach...that idea fell to pieces when Sota almost drowned himself" Kagome said annoyed at the thought.

"Almost drowned?..."Sango said concerned. "So...I take it you saved him...since you said almost"Sango said in a questionable tone.

"Well yeah...he was saved..but I wasn't the one that got to him first"Kagome said. "It was this guy that saved him...total stranger"Kagome said to Sango

"Well...that was certinly an experience I'm sure" Sango said referring to the seriousness of the situation.

"Well actually... the guy that saved him...turned out to be really sweet"Kagome said smiling at what she had just said.

"Sweet huh?...go on..."Sango said listining harder.

"He decided to show us around a little...he's one of the locals aparently"Kagome said. "He showed us one of the best places to eat and took Sota on some of the rides at the board walk"Kagome said giving Sango a chance to respond

"So you met a local boy...well...a boy for that matter"Sango said smartly."I knew it would happen soon...you like him don't you I can tell...I can hear you smiling over the phone you know..." Sango said teasing her friend.

"Yeah...kinda...but it's just that...Sango I'm on vacation...this isn't for real...I'm gonna leave and never see him again"Kagome said becoming sad at the thought of leaving.

"Kagome that's what people do on vacation...they have fun...and what do you mean its not real...You like him?...how much more real does that need to be"Sango said. Sango wasn't a hot shot when it came to school work...but she was the relationship guru. She was right and Kagome knew it. Kagome was caught not knowing what to say for once to her friend so she chose to be silent.

"So is that all you did with him?" Sango said breaking the long pause.

"No...he took me to a party late last night with some of his friends out on the beach...we kinda got chased by the cops."Kagome said as the memories of last night played over and over again.

"You went to a party?...I mean...you just went...none of the usual excuses?...and there were cops there and you didn't die of fright?"Sango said mockingly.

"Yes and...I danced"Kagome said shocked at the thought of herself dancing.

"You danced too?...ok...where is my friend?...and who are you?" Sango said surprised at what Kagome had just said. "So you mean to tell me that he has you doing all this?...you must really like him" Sango said to Kagome.

"Oh...His name is Inuyasha"Kagome said after she realized that she had not told Sango his name.

"Well...I guess I'll let you go and have some more fun so I can expect some more phone calls"Sango said getting ready to hang up the phone.

"I'll guess I'll talk to you later"Kagome said.

"Oh yeah...Kagome don't do anything I wouldn't do...which isn't much...but you know what I mean"Sango said laughing at herself. Then Kagome heard a tone. Sango had hung up.

Kagome had decided to go down to the beach to get that tan that was interrupted the other day. She changed into her bathing suit...this time it was pink with polka dots...grabbed a towel, her sun glasses and headed for the door. She settled herself down on the sand and decide while she was tanning it would be a great time to take a nap.

All of a sudden it seemed like the sun had gone in. Kagome opened her eyes,and removed her sunglasses to realized that someone was standing over top of her blocking her sunlight. It was Kouga.

"Hey Kagome...whats up?" he said know that he had her attention. Kagome sat up and looked at Kouga...she figured that Inuyasha would have been with him. It seemed like they did a lot of hanging out together.

"Nothing...um...where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking around hoping to see him.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since last night" Kouga said a little worried. "Well actually I haven't seen most of the people from last night...in fact your the first person from the party I've run into all day" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...I guess your hinting that most of those kids last night got picked up?"Kagome said looking at Kouga.

"Well...I guess...Ayame is home...I got her there just in time last night" Kougasaid releved. "The cops were on my tail last night...they must have known that I have been the one throwing the parties"Kouga said taking the time to think about it. Kagome didn't like the sound of kids being picked up by the cops.

"I really hope he's ok..." she said sadly.

"Oh...Inuyasha?...he's fine I'm sure...he's way to fast for them to catch" Kouga said reassuring Kagome.

"The only way he wouldn't be fine is if his parents find out...which isn't likely...there never home...unless his brother went out of his way to tell them...he's evil like that"Kouga said to Kagome. She just listened to Kouga talk. She never knew he had a brother...or how strict his parents could be...come to think of it she didn't know much about him at all...but she felt attached to him some how...in way she couldn't quite explain.

"You seem to know a lot about Inuyasha" Kaome said forgetting all about getting a tan.

"Yeah...were best friends...we've known each other for years...since like elementary school or something...know one knows him better than me...except maybe his parents..."Kouga said back to Kagome

"Well...tell me...why did he break up with Kikyo?"Kagome said looking to Kouga for and answer.

"That's probably the one question I can't answer because I don't know the answer myself"Kouga said taking time to put his words together carefully.

"All I can tell you is that It was something big...and Kikyo did it to Inuyasha..."he said looking at the ground know.

"If you want the whole story...your going to have to talk to him...which I suggest or Kikyo...they are the only two that know what actually happened...you may hear rumors from other people but...just know that if you want the truth...go to the source"Kouga said wanting to end the conversation. Then there was silence.

"I was just about to go to his house to check on him...It's about a 10 minute walk down the beach from here...do you want to go?" he asked Kagome as he stood up.

"Sure...don't have anything else better to do" She said picking up her things and following Kouga. As they were walking Kagome began to think about last night and how Kouga and Ayame were going at it.

"You and your girlfriend are too funny" she said with a laugh.

"Oh...don't laugh it's not funny" he said trying not to laugh himself. "I don't know why but she's always been like that...and its bad...last night was really bad thought"Kouga said.

"Yeah Inuyasha told me she never usually gets up in someone's face like that"she said thinking about how close Ayame was to her face.

"I don't know what to do with her...but I love her...she's my women...sorry about that"Kouga said laughing. Inuyasha's house started to come into view but it looked like know one was home. There were no cars in the drive way.

"I don't think any one is there.." Kouga said as he made his way to where Inuyasha's window was. It was shut which means he wasn't home either. "Nope he's not here"Kouga said shrugging his shoulders. As Kagome and Kouga go ready to leave Kikyo seemed to appear out of no where.

"What are you doing here?"Kouga said as he turned around to look Kikyo in the face

"Same as you...where is Inuyasha?"she said coldly.

"He's not here..."Kagome answered.

"Well when you see him tell him I want to speak with him.."Kikyo said to Kouga as if Kagome was non existent.

"Why don't you get out of here Kikyo?...your lurking...see that sign over there it says no lurking" Kouga said very annoyed with Kikyo. "Lets get outa here Kagome"Kouga said as they began to walk down and disappeared behind the sand dunes. _"Groupies" _Kouga wispered to himself at the thought that Kikyo was standing outside of Inuyasha house waiting for him to come home...at which point she would be insulted to no end.

As they walked back onto the beach Kouga decided it was time for him to go.

"Well look...I'm gonna go ahead and meet up with Ayame...were going to hang out the strip if you want to come?" he said to her.

"No...I'm just going to go back to my room and get some rest" she said sadly. Kouga could tell she wasn't tried...she missed Inuyasha.

"Ok..then...see you later" he said as he bolted down to the other end of the beach.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Kagome grabbed a blanket out of the tiny closet and collapsed onto the coach. Once she fell asleep she didn't wake up for hours. She head a noise. She pushed the blanket away from her face and saw her brother on the bed across from her.

"Hey sis!"her brother said happy that she had woken up. Kagome looked around she didn't see her mom.

"Where's mom?" she said confused.

"She's down at the pool"Sota said as he continued to watch cartoons. Kagome turned to look out of the window...it was dark...she had really slept the day away.

"That was outside of the door for you" Sota said pointing to something on the table. Kagome got up to see what it was. It was a piece of folded up paper and a three red roses. She wasn't sure but could guess who it was from. A school girl grin spread across her face as she read the note.

_Kagome, _

_Sorry for not making an appearance today...I had something I had to take care of...forgive me...but here are three roses...one representing the different times of the day that I thought of you. _

_Breakfast time-even though I'm not with you...I woke up thinking about you this morning so I picked this rose this morning._

_Lunch time-I tried to finish what I was doing early but I couldn't So I bought this rose this afternoon. _

_Dinner time-I would have loved to spend an evening with you but even know I'm still working...so I took this break...to write this note and pick that last rose..._

_But I will see you tomorrow... _

_Inuyasha _

Nobody had ever written her a note like that or given her flowers...one for every time of the day no less...that was all it took. If she hadn't fallen for him before she just did...right while reading that note. She put the note back down on the table and proceeded to find something to put her flowers in. That night when everyone was supposed to be sleeping Kagome couldn't. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Inuyasha and wouldn't let her rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

**Ok so i know this chapter was not up as fast as the others have been...please forgive me..i have been up in the hospital with a friend all weekend...but enough of that here's the next chap!**

Chapter 8

_She's taking it better than I thought_

Inuyasha had been unable to make an appearance for Kagome yesterday because he was settling some last minute things before it was time for him to move. He had gone to with draw from school and have his transcripts sent to the new one...he also had been stuck all day packing up his room and all the other things he wanted and needed to take with him. Inuyasha had about three days left at the beach and it was making him depressed to just think about what he was going to tell Kagome.

There was a knock on His door. It was his dad who he had not seen in a couple of weeks.

"Inuyasha??" his father said as he cracked open the door. It was rare that the two were ever home at the same time. Inuyasha looked up over top of some boxes at his father.

"Hey dad.."he said with very little excitement. He wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"I just came up to see how the packing was going...see if you needed any help"His father said coming into the room a little more.

"NO...I'm fine thanks...you've done enough...REALLY done enough" Inuyasha said referring to the decision that was made about him moving. Inuyasha made his way off his bed in an attempt to assist his father in leaving his room.

"Well I'll be leaving in a few days and I wanted to do something with you before you left" he said waiting to see If Inuyasha felt the same.

"Nope...sorry...busy"he said as he began to ask his father to leave. "Dad...look I'm just really not in the mood I still have a lot of packing to do ok?" he said as he grabbed another box and the roll of tape.

"Fine son...I'll just go" he said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Inuyasha put the tape and box down. He opened his window and was soon walking down the beach in the direction of Kagome's hotel. As he made his way down the beach he could see someone trying to wave him down. It was Kouga.

"Hey man!!...long time no see...where were you yesterday?"Kouga said placing his arm around his friend.

"...I had to start packing my things..."he said not looking Kouga in the face.

"You know we came looking for you yesterday...I showed Kagome your house...well the outside of it anyway" Kouga said as they continued walking.

"...Hmmm...I don't know how I'm gonna tell her" Inuyasha said honestly.

"Well you better hurry up...or you could just disappear and not say anything"Kouga said just giving out ideas.

"NO!...I would never do that to her...She wouldn't do that too me"he said to Kouga.

"Oh yeah...when we came by yesterday...Kikyo was outside of you house..._again_..."Kouga said a bit under his breath.

"You know she is really starting to take this stalking thing to a new level"Inuyasha said as he stopped walking to think.

"Huh?...stalking?...new level?"Kouga said looking at him strangely.

"Yeah...well first it was...the calling...but know that she's been blocked from the phones she sits outside my house all hours of the night, and she even follows me places." Inuyasha said back to Kouga. "You said you saw her here...but I could have sworn I saw her standing behind some bushes watching me walk home...its actually kinda sad if you think about it"Inuyasha said now walking again.

The pair had finally reached Kagome's hotel.

"Well I guess I'll see you later than"Kouga said knowing that Inuyasha was going to spend the rest of the day with Kagome. Inuyasha knocked on the door and waited. Sota opened the door.

"INUYASHA!!"he said loudly. "Where have you been?"he said waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry I had to handle a bit of business...but I'm here know"he said hoping that would be enough of an explanation for Sota. Then a person starting pushing Sota aside. It was Kagome's mother. She had been waiting to meet the young man who had saved her little Sota's life.

"So you are the infamous Inuyasha"Mrs. Higurashi said. "I have waiting to thank you in person for saving my son" she said. "If there is anything I can do for you while we are still around please let me know" she said as she walked away from the door. Sota took two steps back and let Inuyasha in he sat on the coach.

"Where is you sister Sota?"Inuyasha said realizing he had not seen her.

"She'll be out in a minute"he said as he pointed to the bathroom. Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha sitting on the coach. She was a little shocked to see him sitting right in front of her like that.

"Mom I'm leaving I'll be back later" she said as she grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and was out the door.

"You have a really nice family"Inuyasha said a little stunned by kagome's behavior.

"Yeah...I guess.."she said. "Are you hungry?...lets get something to eat and talk"she said looking at Inuyasha waiting for a response.

"Ok...yeah I can always eat" he said with a grin.

The two made their way to that favorite restaurant of Inuyasha's and took a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about" he said looking at Kagome.

"Everything...I was thinking yesterday that I didn't know much about you and we really haven't had time to just sit down and have a decent conversation." she said as she picked up the menu.

"Well...what exactly do you want to know?"Inuyasha said feeling a little weird. He had never met someone so to the point.

"Well yesterday when Kouga and I came to your house...he told me you had a brother" she said waiting for Inuyasha to comment.

"Yeah...biologically speaking I have one...but he's never around...or at least if he is I never see him"Inuyasha said.

"Hmm...so I take it you too aren't really close" Kagome said taking the hint from his tone.

"Yeah...DNA...is about as tight as it's going to get" he said wanting to end that conversation. Kagome looked up and saw the waiter ready to take their orders.

"I can I just have a salad?"she said as the waiter took wrote down what she said.

"Can I get the usual?" Inuyasha said to the waiter who gave him and grin and ran off to the kitchen to put in the orders.

"What about you parents?"Kagome said. "You met my mom" she said to Inuyasha.

"Well...they travel...too much even...but that's what they do."Inuyasha said back to Kagome. "There always on the go...its rare that were even at home together" he added. "Which kind of brings me to another point" he said with hesitation.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you so I've been avoiding it all week...but since tomorrow is Friday already I figured I had to tell you" he said still not wanting to say anything at all.

"Wanting to tell me what?" she said as the waiter came with there food and placed it onto the table.

"I have to leave...Sunday night will be my last night at the beach"Inuyasha said waiting for her reaction.

"Your leaving?" she said confused. "I thought you lived here" she said looking at him.

"I do...It's just that my parents are making me go and live with a friend of mine for the next school year...they will be away on business...and don't trust me to be here by myself." he said saddened by what he had just said.

**Kag(POV) **

_I knew it...it was too good to be true...I knew this wouldn't last...how could I fall for someone so quickly and then they're snatched right from me... It's ok...I'm not gonna cry... _

"Kagome are you alright"Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome's expressions change to saddness. She started to cry but quickly wiped her tears away.

"It's ok Inuyasha...I knew that this wasn't something that was going to last" she said as she wiped her face again. "Lets just have a great couple of days ok?" she said wiping her face again. Inuyasha knew that this was going to happen but he didn't know how he was going to prevent it...and he couldn't have avoided telling her much longer.

"Kagome...I know I haven't known you for very long...but I feel something for you that I have never felt for anyone else" he said looking at her. She couldn't help but blush even through her tears. It made her happy to know that he felt the same way about her that she did him.

"I'm not that hungry anymore..." she said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Neither am I"he said as he stood up and left some money on the table. They walked out of the restaurant unsure where to go next.

"You wanna come to my place?"Inuyasha said. "Watch a movie or something?" he said waiting for her answer.

"Ok" she said as they walked hand in hand away from the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

As a gift to you guys for my tardyness of the last chapter I tried to get this one up as soon as possible.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 9

_The Rhythm of Breathing _

When they finally reached his house there was still no one home. His parents weren't there and he was sure they wouldn't be back in time to see him off. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru in weeks and only god knew where he was. Inuyasha's house didn't look that big from the outside but looks can be deceiving. Kagome took notice to the huge formal living room that looked like no one had ever even set foot in there. There was a family room off of the kitchen that looked very lived in.

"Are you comming? or are you just gonna stand there" he said half way up the stairs. Kagome hadn't even noticed because she was so caught up in the rest of the house. She followed him up the stairs and where there were three doors. He opened the one in the middle.

"Well this is my room" he said as she walked by him. The walls were painted a fire engine red with black boarders.

"Wow Inuyasha...this is really an awesome room"Kagome said as she looked around.

"Yeah...too bad I have to leave it" he said taking a seat on the floor next to his bed.

Inuyasha had about ten boxes that sat off in the corner that he had packed as stuff to take with him. He just watched as Kagome explored his room. She picked up a trophy that had a baseball on it.

"You played baseball?" she said very surprised.

"Yeah...I was six...my dad made me do it" he said back to her with a smile.

"How about that movie?" Inuyasha said pressing a button on a remote making a screen reveal it self from the ceiling.

"Ok...what exactly do your parents do for a living?" she said taking notice of the screen.

"They help big business companies with deals"Inuyasha said laughing at the look on Kagome's face. "Its all legal" he said with a smile.

"So what did you want to see?" he said as Kagome came and took a seat next to him.

"Oh...I don't Know..."she said shrugging her shoulders. " How about an older movie?" she said looking at him.

"Ok...name it" he said watching her think.

"I know what you did last summer??"she said questioning herself. " That's my all time favorite movie" she said this time sure of herself.

"Ok..." he said pressing some buttons on the remote and watching the movie appear on the screen. Kagome loved scary movies and even though she had seen this one a number of times it didn't stop her from being a little scared.

"AHH!" she said as she jumped a little closer to Inuyasha. He just watched and laughed at himself. He gently put his arm around her and she didn't even notice. An hour or so went by and Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had stopped moving and squirming around. He looked over and noticed that kagome had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. He turned off the movie and took up a spot along side the bed.

Slowly the rythm of Kagome's steady brething put Inuyasha to sleep but he was awoken by a strange noise coming from his window.

_Crack...CRACK _

**Inu(POV) **

I heard someone throwing stones or something at my window. I didn't open my window when I got home so that no one would know that I was here. This person was presistant. So I got up, walked over to the window and opened it up. It was Kikyo

"What the hell??" I yelled down out of the window as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake Kagome up.

"Come down here and talk to me" she said standing there like she wasn't going to leave until I did.

"No...I want you to listen to me...WE..ARE...DONE..." I said as harshly as I could. That seemed to be the only thing she understood.

"I'm...I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said looking down at the ground. I felt bad after she said that. My heart went out to her a little bit. After all I did at one point or another have feelings for this girl.

"So I'm I Kikyo...So I'm I" I said I as shut the window and returned to the bedside.

That night I had a dream about what Had happened between Kikyo and myself. She lied to me about so many things back than. She told me she loved me when I found her with someone else and when I tried to leave she tried to trap me to make me stay. I have forgiven her but I can't forget.

After about an hour passed I walked back over to see if she was still outside. This time she wasn't. Maybe she had finally gotten the message that we would never be again at least not any time soon.

I walked back over to Kagome. Kissed her gently and fell asleep thinking of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

Chapter 10

_Harder to Pull Away_

Kagome had slept so well the previous night that the following morning when she came to she realized she had spent the night at Inuyasha's house. She looked down off the side of the bed and saw Inuyasha asleep on the floor. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him. Kagome gathered all of her things and quietly made her way out of his room and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom Kagome saw someone sitting on the coach in front of the television. She tried to make her way to the door undetected but she didn't.

"So you were the one I heard last night...snoring?" the figure said but Kagome didn't respond she was too startled to. She just stood not knowing what to say so the figure spoke again.

"Did you hear what I said"he was waiting for her response. then he stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Jeez...my brother sure knows how to pick em" he said now standing directly in front of Kagome. She looked the unfamiliar person up and down taking notice of his silver hair and how much taller he was compared to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry"she said. "You just caught me off gaurd...my name is Kagome...you must be Sesshomaru"Kagome said back to him.

"So you can speak...and yes sadly...I'm Inuyasha's brother" he said back to her.

"Well...I would love to stay and talk...but I gotta go"Kagome said as she opened the door and showed herself out. Kagome wasn't to fond of Inuyasha's brother. In fact she thought he was a little creepy. His cold gaze and emotionless words were enough to scare anyone. Not to mention the fact that he appeared out of no where when ever he felt like it.

Kagome made her way back to her hotel room as quickly as she could. She knew her mother was probably worried sick about her. She didn't even bother to call and let her mother know where she was. She put her key in the door but it opened up before she could even turn the knob.

"Where were you last night?...you never came back?..."her mother said as she snatched Kagome into the room and slammed the door closed behind her.

"Mom...I..."she tried to explain but her mother cut her off.

"Kagome...I trust you...I do...its that boy I don't trust...I don't know him...I don't care if he saved Sota's life or not...he's a complete stranger"she said now yelling very loudly. Kagome felt like she needed to defend him.

"How could you say that!!...you don't even know him!!"she screamed wanting to cry.

"And you do?...Kagome its only been a week"he mother said stressing the week part.

"I don't care...he's harmless..."Kagome said trying harder to convince her mother.

"Kagome how do you know that?...your going to sit here and tell me you know that based on the WEEKS TIME you've spent with him" he mother said growing tried of arguing.

"Mom...you know what its like...you said when you met dad you just knew...ok?...and...I just know...I can't tell you how I just do" She said. "It doesn't matter anyway since he's leaving on Sunday...his parents are making him move away for the next school year...and well were going back home soon...its not like I'm ever going to see him again anyway" Kagome said as she felt the tears coming down her face.

Her mother could tell she hit a nerve. She had not realized that Kagome felt this way about this Inuyasha character. She hugged her daughter to try and comfort her.

"It's ok...Kagome...maybe you will see each other again...you can't possibly know for sure you won't." her mother said as she rubbed Kagome's head.

"Mom it just seems like the more time I spend with him the harder it is to pull away"Kagome sobbed.

"Maybe you'll meet someone else?" her mother said but she realized that was the wrong thing to say when she heard her cry even harder. After about another five minutes of tears Kagome began to dry out.

"I want you to spend the day with your brother and I" her mother said as Kagome picked her head up out of her chest. "I'm going to take you brother to the local water park and then shopping??...afterward." her mother added. Kagome wiped off her face and gave her mother a smile. Shopping always made her feel a little better.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inuyasha woke up to an empty bed. He wonder if Kagome had made her way downstairs to get something to eat. He was hungry and figured she would be too. As Inuyasha approched the stairs he could hear the television on. The slight grin that he wore slowly melted away. He walked straight down the stairs thought the family room and into the kitchen. No Kagome.

"Did you lose something?"Inuyasha heard a voice say. He didn't respond. Inuyasha made his way into the family room where his brother was sitting and watching TV. He stood directly in front of the television and demanded that Sesshomaru tell him where Kagome had gone.

"She's not here...she left this morning...before you woke up" as he seemed to look straight through his brother at the TV.

"What did you say to her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I simply asked her who she was...I told her I had heard her snoring...she seemed a bit timid for you" Sesshomaru said with a grin as he rolled his eye's at his over reactive brother you.

"She was timid because your face scared her!"Inuyasha yelled as he left the room and stormed back upstairs slamming the door to his room. Inuyasha figured Kagome was in enough trouble with her mother at this point and thought it would be pointless to go after her. He decided he would just see her tomorrow before he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

**Sorry for the delay...I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to work..but here it is...**

Chapter 11

_Adieu...Adieu...Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow..._

At about one in the afternoon Inuyasha was woken up by the house phone ringing. He figured that Sesshomaru had disappeared and he knew his parents weren't home. Reluctantly he made his way to the phone.

"Hello..."He said with very little emotion.

"Dude it's been way to long!!" said a very excited person on the other end.

"Miroku?..."Inuyasha said rubbing his eye's and looking over at the clock.

"Yup that's me...I'm so excited...I can't wait for you to get here"he said almost dropping the phone.

"I don't know if i can say I feel the same" Inuyasha said more awake now.

"Huh?...you've never not been excited to come and stay with me" he said concerned.

"Things are a little...different...this time"Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Different?..."Miroku said. "I'm listening" he added. Inuyasha paused for a minute. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell Miroku about meeting Kagome. He new that what ever they had wasn't something that was going to last.

"It's not important...It was just a summer thing...I'm clear on that"Inuyasha said sadly.

"It sounds like it's important"Miroku said taking the hint from his tone.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it know...I'm not gonna push it..but you will eventually."Miroku said knowing that Inuyasha always told him everything.

"I was calling because I wanted to know what time you were coming"Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to leave around eight thirty or nine tonight...I gotta say goodbye to some of my friends here..."he said with one particular person in mind.

"Isn't that kind of late?"Miroku said wishing Inuyasha wouldn't drive at night.

"Look...why are you worried?...If I need to stop I will but I won't so there"he said agitated.

"Ok...fine...I'm gonna go now...see you later dude."Miroku said before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone with Miroku, Inuyasha heard someone yelling up at his window.

"Hey!...Inuyasha!" he heard a voice say. Inuyasha stuck his head out of the window. It was Kouga and Ayame.

"Man...what are you still doing in your room?" Kouga said a little louder.

"Huh?...I just woke up give me a break!"Inuyasha shouted back.

"I know that...It's your last day here...shouldn't you be spending it with friends?"Kouga said again.

"Don't you think I know that!...Ugh...I'll be down in a sec"Inuyasha said as he disappeared from the window. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped down out of his window and landed right in front of Kouga and Ayame.

"Ok...so I'm here now...what do you want?"Inuyasha said looking at Kouga and his girlfriend.

"We want you to spend the day with us...and Kagome of course too"Ayame said to Inuyasha.

"Well look...I gotta pack my car...but where can I meet you guys afterwards"Inuyasha said as he headed for the front of his house.

"The board walk...by the ferris wheel" they both yelled.

Inuyasha opened the trunk to his car. He knew he would more than likely have to put some of his things in his back seat. Inuyasha drove a 2005 mustang. Inuyasha countinued to walk back and fourth from his room to his car until there were not boxes left. He closed his trunk and locked his car. It was now late afternoon and Inuyasha wanted to see if Kagome would hang out with him for a few hours.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Kagome had been sitting in her room all day by herself. Her mother had left hours ago leaving Kagome to herself thinking she was still upset from yesterday. This time her mother didn't leave a full note letting her daughter know where she had gone and what time she would be back. All it said was

_Kagome, _

_Have a great day sweet hear. If you need me call my cell. _

_mom. _

Kagome was still a little upset from yesterday and had decided to just sit around and watch a little TV. She would have much rather had been reading a good book...but she made a promise and had intentions of keeping it. Just as she had started getting into a good soap opera heard a knock on the door. So she got up, not really wanting too and opened the door to find Inuyasha on the other side.

"What are you doing here?...I thought...you were leaving"she said a little shocked to see him.

"I am"he said. "But I'm gonna go a little later...I wanted to see you"he added.

"Oh..."Kagome said blushing this time not trying to hide it.

"Kouga and Ayame are waiting for us down at the board walk...if you want to go" he said waiting for her response.

"Yes..of course I want to go"Kagome said with out much hesitation.

Inuyasha and Kagome made there way to the board walk...much of the way being silent until Inuyasha broke it.

"Did you think I would really leave without coming to see you first"Inuyasha said waiting for and honest answer.

Kagome felt a little guilty because in all honesty Kagome thought he had left early that morning...that being the reason why she hadn't seen him all day.

"Yes...I thought you were all ready gone..."she said back to him.

"NO...I wouldn't do that..."he said grabbing her hand and continuing to walk with the rides coming into view.

"So where are Kouga and Ayame"Kagome said not even noticing that he was holding her hand.

"There supposed to be by the Ferris Wheel"he said looking around for the pair. Just as Inuyasha said that he saw kouga trying to flag them down.

"There they are"Inuyasha said as they made there way in the direction of their friends.

"Hey!!...Inuyasha...Kagome nice to see you again"Kouga said once they had gotten close enough to hear him.

"So...what do you guys want to ride first?"Kouga said glancing around for the one with the shortest line.

"That one!"Ayame said. "I think it's called Top Spin"she said pointing.

It was bad enough that Kagome didn't like rides but when she saw the one Ayame wanted to ride she almost choked. Inuyasha noticed.

"Why don't you guy's go ahead...we'll catch up" he said as he watched his two friends head off on their own. "Kagome are you ok?"he said.

"Yeah..I'm fine...I don't think I can handle that ride."she said looking at it.

"lets just ride the Ferris Wheel than"he said waiting for her to say something.

"Ok"she said.

You could see the entire beach from the top of the Ferris Wheel. All the lights on the the different rides were blinking, you could hear people screaming and laughing.

"I can't believe this is your last day here"Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Me either...It came quicker than I thought it would"He said with a sigh.

"I hope that one day...I'll see you again"she said sadly.

"Oh...you will...I'll make sure of that" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Once we get off of here how about that walk on the beach we never got around too?"he said as the ride came to a stop.

"...Yeah...sounds like fun"she said.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up and down the beach laughing and talking about what they had done during the week. Reliving each moment as it came up...still just as exciting as when it had happened. Inuyasha began to notice how late it was and new that he would have to head out soon. Kagome could tell by the look on his face that their little walk would soon be over.

"How about I walk you back to your room before I go"he said sadly still trying to wear a smile.

"...Yeah..sure.."Kagome said trying to hold back her tear.

Once they got to the room Inuyasha just stood there not sure what to do.

"I guess this is good bye then"he said hugging Kagome tightly feeling her tears hit his shirt. Wanting to cry himself but forcing himself not too.

"Y..y..yeah"she sobbed out. He kissed her on her four head gently.

"What about about Kouga and Ayame?...aren't you going to say goodbye to them too?"Kagome said concerned.

"...Yeah...I'll get around to it.."he said still trying to hold his smile.

Kagome walked back into her room and watched Inuyasha walk off until she couldn't see him any more. She gently closed the door to her room.

Inuyasha finally reached his house. He saw two people standing by his car as if they had been waiting for him.

"Did you really think you were going to get away like that?"Kouga said hugging his friend

"No I knew I wouldn't"he said laughing a little.

"Bye Ayame..."he said hugging the girl.

The two stood back as Inuyasha pulled out of his drive way and and drove off. Inside the car Inuyasha picked up his cell phone he was calling Miroku.

"Well since you not picking up your phone I just wanted to let you know that I was on my way...see you in a little bit"he said hanging up the phone and blasting his new One Republic cd.


	12. Chapter 12

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Chapter 12

_Faithful Friends_

A very tired but excited Inuyasha arrived at Miroku's house in the early hours of Monday morning. He honestly was very excited to be spending some time with his best friend. In fact he hoped that it would help him to forget about Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't seen Miroku for about two summers now but from the looks of it he was doing ok. He had his own apartment(he stopped living with his parents a year ago), a job, and still managed to go to school. Anxiously Inuyasha waited outside of the door. He had knocked but there was no answer. Then he felt his friend throw his arms around him in excitement.

"The last time we saw each other...we were barely starting high school"Miroku said taking a minute to look Inuyasha up and down than looking over and seeing the car he was driving.

"We don't seem to be doing to bad"Inuyasha added.

"New car?...Nice"Miroku said. "Wish I could say the same for mine...but it gets me to where I need to go"he said with a sigh.

"Early grad gift from the parents...you know they always feel so guilty for never being around...they said they didn't want me out on my own with no way to get around"Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes.

"Still doing the eye rolling thing huh?...I guess somethings won't ever change"Miroku said as the two entered the house. The two sat down on the coach in the living room. It was time to play catch up.

"So where are they this time?...Europe..Asia?"Miroku said.

"I think one is in Spain...and well..I don't know...I never really have kept track"Inuyasha said thinking hard.

"How did your other friends take it?...I mean the move?"Miroku said making conversation.

"I actually just left them before I came here...two of them...watched me drive away"he said sadly.

"There sounds like there is a lot more to that story then what your telling me"Miroku said noticing Inuyasha's said tone.

"Yeah there is...but its another story for another day"he said wanting to leave the freshly sore subject alone.

"Uh...what about that girl...uh...What's her name..."Miroku said trying to remember.

"Kikyo?..."Inuyasha said trying to forget.

"...One word...STALKER!"he said with a little laugh.

"Stalker...what did you do to her?"Miroku said with a grin

"Nothing that you wouldn't do to her"Inuyasha said back. Miroku just looked out of shock..

"I'm just kidding Miroku...although I have no doubt that you would not have hesitated to touch her...I however...didn't lay so much as a hair on her"Inuyasha said seriously.

"So what exactly did she do to you?"Miroku said intently.

"You name it...she did it...from camping outside of my house...to calling...to following me around...following some of my friends around...one giant headache."Inuyasha said holding his head.

"Did you tell her off...that usually works...for you anyway"Miroku said back.

"Did I tell her off?...I SCREAMED HER TO HIGH HELL ONE DAY...AND SHE STILL SAT OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE!!"Inuyasha said loudly.

"She doesn't know your here does she?"Miroku said getting up to look out of the window.

"No...I don't think so...I haven't seen her lately...she disappeared one night after I yelled at her.."Inuyasha said laughing at Miroku's worried face.

"She must have gotten the message then"he said sitting back down.

"Message...doubt it...I wouldn't be surprised if she was sitting outside of my window right now...waiting..for me to come back"he said folding his arms. Miroku just shook his head at the fact that his best friend was being stalked. It never occurred to him that someone so close to him could be stalked...mostly because he was the one that usually did the stalking.

"Well look...there is an extra room in the back for you...but Its full of my junk right now"Miroku said pointing to the far back room.

"I took the other mattress and put it on the floor in my room...you can sleep in there with me if you want...if not you can sleep out here...by your self...with that girl on the loose"Miroku said. Inuyasha had freaked him out a little.

"It sounds like you'd feel safer if I stayed in your room with you"Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Well...I wouldn't mind...you know...just in case she decides..she wants to visit for some odd reason"Miroku said checking the locks on the doors.

Inuyasha went back out to his car and got some of his things. What he couldn't carry tonight he would return to get in the morning. He had not shared a room with Miroku since he was back in middle school...and if he remembered correctly Miroku snored.

While in the bathroom and getting ready for bed Inuyasha's mind couldn't help but to wonder back to Kagome. He never had any regrets...but that was before he met her. He almost wished that he hadn't. Inuyasha told her before he left that one day they would see her again...he kinda felt like he was lying because even he knew that chances of see her again were slim to none..or at least that's what he thought. He finished in the bathroom and made his way to Miroku's room.

"So what do you do around here for fun?"Inuyasha said as he settled himself down on the floor.

"Nothing really...I work all the time...I meet some pretty interesting people in there...I work in a coffee shop"Miroku said starting to fall asleep.

"By interesting you mean...women..."Inuyasha said laughing to himself.

"...Yes...my weakness...one in particular though"Miroku said. "She catches my attention every time"he said as a smile spread across his face.

"hmm...sounds like you like her"Inuyasha said teasing.

"...Yes..I have come to that same conclusion..."Miroku said with a frown. "...It may truly be the end of my flirtatious ways"Miroku added picturing the the beautiful girl in his head.

"You...giving up your ways for a girl?...never thought I would see the day"Inuyasha said begining to fall asleep himself. Soon the two had finally stopped talking and fallen asleep. It wouldn't be long before the sun would come up signaling Miroku to get up and go to work and leaving Inuyasha to himself for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

Chapter 13

_Her name is Sango..._

It had been two days since Inuyasha had left. Kagome hadn't been the same since then. She still got up in the morning...went out and had fun...but there was just something different. She seemed so distant..and anytime the subject of Inuyasha came up she would instantly try and change it. Kagome woke up to her mother screaming on the phone in the other room.

"Mom?...is everything ok"she said as she got off the bed and headed to where her mother was standing. Mrs. Higurashi quickly stepped into the bathroom and closed door when she saw her daughter approaching. Kagome was a little startled when her mother slammed the door in her face so she decide to put her ear against the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW!"she heard her mother yell into the phone while slamming her hand on the counter. Kagome was determined to figure out who she was talking to and about what.

"I MADE A PROMISE TO THEM...AND I INTEND ON KEEPING IT!!"her mother said starting to get emotional. Then Kagome heard silence. She could hear her mother starting to cry.

"...Yes Sr...tomorrow morning...by ten...I'll be there"her mother said throwing the phone down to the floor. Kagome quietly moved away from the door. She knew her mother wouldn't be to happy with her eavesdropping.

Her Mother appeared from behind the bathroom door trying to look as if everything was ok.

"I have some bad news guys"she said gesturing for them to sit next to her on the bed.

"Were going to have to cut this vacation short"She said watching Sota's expressions change.

"Buy why mom?"he said not wanting to go.

"Because mommy had to return to work by tomorrow morning"she said not adding the threat that her boss had given her...and even thought she didn't say it Kagome had already guessed it was something like that.

Kagome quickly packed what little things she brought with her. She wanted to hurry out onto the beach to see if she could catch up with Kouga or Ayame to say goodbye. Sure enough once she got down there she heard the sounds of Kouga and Ayame going at it.

"You two fight way too much"she said with a smile.

"We wouldn't have to fight if Ayame would just CHILL!!" Kouga said folding his arms hard across his chest.

"Well...look I just came out to say goodbye...and thanks for everything"she said hugging Kouga then Ayame.

"What do you mean goodbye?...I thought you said you were staying for two weeks?...first Inuyasha now you..."Kouga said realizing he had hit a nerve when he glanced at Kagome's face. She just tried to ignore it like he hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry guys...something came up on my mom's job...and they need her back tomorrow"she said looking down at the sand.

"Well if you gotta go...I hope you come back next year"Ayame said.

Kagome wrote down her number in Kouga's hand so that the three of them could stay in touch. She hurried back up to the top of the beach where her mother and brother were waiting outside the car for her. Kagome waited for Sango to pick up the phone. There was no answer.

"Hey Sango...I'm on my way back...my mom has to be back at work early"she said pausing. "I can't wait to see you...I have a lot to talk about too..ok well I'll speak with you later"she said hanging up her phone.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Miroku had finished cleaning out the back room for Inuyasha. It was a nice size room and all of his things that he brought with him fit in there perfectly. Today Inuyasha decided to hang out with Miroku while he was working. It was better than sitting in the house by himself...only two day had gone by and that had gotten old really quickly.

"So how did you get a job here?"Inuyasha said looking around. It was one of the last places he expected Miroku to be working.

"I needed a job...something a little slack...like me...not too much..kind of chill.."he said thinking to himself. "One day I passed this place and they said they need help...and here I am" he said pointing to himself. Business had been slow so every now and then Miroku would come from behind the counter to sit and talk to Inuyasha.

"So where is mystery girl?"Inuyasha said as Miroku sat down.

"Her name is Sango...and I don't know"Miroku said staring out the window wishing she would appear.

"How long have you known her?"Inuyasha said making conversation.

"Not too long...couple of weeks...she comes in here and gets the same thing every time."Miroku said. "I think she works down the street...just recently started working there..."he added.

"You mean to tell me you don't know?...I would have thought you would have seen where she lived by now.."Inuyasha said with a little laugh. Miroku didn't respond he gently got and gracefully made his way back to his post behind the counter. Sango had just walked into the store. Inuyasha wasn't sure it was her but he kind of figured from the look on Miroku's face.

"Can I get a..."Sango said but didn't have to finishe her sentence because Miroku finished it for her.

"A Carmel latte with a plain bagel"Miroku said with a smile. "You get the same thing every time you come in"he said preparing her order. She meekly smiled at him. She honestly did like him but she had seen him with a lot of other women. All of a sudden Miroku began to sweat. He felt like he was going to do something stupid or compulsive maybe both.

"Can I take you out some time?"he said in a high pitched voice. He was right...he sounded like he swallowed a helium balloon.

Sango was a little startled by the way his voice sounded if anything. She knew that question was comming sooner or later.

"...sure..."she said not knowing why she had agreed.

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the store watching his friend make a fool of himself...all he could do was laugh quietly.

"How about Saturday?..."he said handing her the bagel and drink.

"That fine...seven?"she said smiling.

"OK"Miroku said as he watched her walk out of the door.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha so see if he was laughing or not. He walked over and sat down as calmly as he could.

"_can I take you out sometime?" _Inuyasha said mockingly teasing his friend.

"Shut up"Miroku said slapping his friend in the back of the neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Chapter 14

Kagome found herself sitting in Sango's bedroom. She had not seen her friend since she went on vacation and she had a whole lot to tell her.

"So how was it?"Sango said. "I got your message the other day...but I was on my way to work"she said as she brought some junk food into the room.

"It was really fun"Kagome said stretching out on the floor. "I wish it could have been a little longer though"she said with a sigh.

"You didn't do any boring stuff?..."Sango said looking at her friend.

"No...I made a promise...and I kept it"Kagome said laughing thinking Sango would have forgotten.

"So?"Sango said joining her Kagome on the floor.

"So what?"Kagome said looking at her friend.

"What happened to that guy you met?"She said watching Kagome's expression change.

"He's...gone...he moved away...his parents travel a lot and they didn't want him alone for a year."Kagome said sadly. "I tried really hard not to get attached to him...I did"Kagome said grabbing a bag of chips.

"Its ok to get attached to someone..."Sango said opening a bag of candy.

"But I knew that...I knew we couldn't be...he lived to far away...It was just a summer thing...I just want to forget it all"Kagome said squeezing a pillow. There was a moment of silence between them.

"What were you up to while I was gone?"kagome said changing the subject.

"Well...I worked...and worked some more...I got a date"she said with a grin.

"A date with who?"Kagome said sitting up alert again.

"You remember that guy Miroku?...yeah...he works in this coffee shop close to where I work"She said. "I go in there almost every day and get the same thing"she added. Kagome just watched Sango's face as she talked about Miroku.

"He has my order almost made for me when I walk in..."She said still smiling. Kagome couldn't help but be happy for her friend. She hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time.

"So when is your date?"Kagome said.

"This Saturday... I think I might even be excited.."Sango said realizing she had three days till then.

"Your gonna have an awesome time.."Kagome said. "No worries"she added patting Sango on the back. Finally after filling up on junk food Kagome and Sango fell asleep.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inuyasha had decided to get a job where Miroku worked. It would give him something to do instead of being in the house by himself...not that he minded and since he was on his own a little extra cash wouldn't hurt either.

"So you invited Sango over to our place...before you go on the date?"Inuyasha asked while stocking some shelves. "Isn't that a little backwards?"he said questioning Miroku.

"Well I wanted you to have time to get to know her as well"He said to Inuyasha. "If she becomes my girlfriend...which I do plan on happening..."he said smiling to himself, "I would like your approval of her as well...you are my best friend."he said looking over at Inuyasha.

"This is true..."Inuyasha said laughing at the thought that Miroku wanted his approval of his girlfriend. It had been years since Inuyasha had done something like this. They use to do it all the time when they were in school together...But once Inuyasha moved out to the shore it became harder and harder to keep in touch with him. Leaving him to resort to a phone call here and there...But he also had not expected things to just carry on like he had never left. That was the one thing Inuyasha loved the most about Miroku. He was never got upset when his parents chose to move him away.

While Inuyasha was caught up in his thoughts he heard someone walk through the door and saw Miroku dart towards the counter. It had to have been Sango.

"Good morning Miroku..."she said standing at the counter.

"Morning my dear..."he said as he began to prepare her order for her.

"I was going to ask you something yesterday...but I had decided against it...so I'm going to today"he said with his back to her.

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?"he said still facing the other way. He found it a lot easier to talk to her when he wasn't looking directly at her.

"...What about Saturday..."she said in response.

"Oh...Saturday...I still would like that to happen...but in addition..I would like to have you over my place for dinner...tomorrow night?"he said turning around to face her as hard as it may have been to do so.

Sango was once again unprepared to answer his question. She wanted to make a logical decision.

"...hmm...Ok"she said as Miroku waited anxiously for her answer.

"I would like to introduce you to someone I consider family..."he said. Inuyasha could hear him from the back room. His nerves must have been getting the best of him because his voice started to elevate.

Miroku handed Sango her order, gave her a sligh wink, waited for her to blush and watched her walk out of the door.

"Dude we are so going to have to work on your nerves"Inuyasha said as he appeared again from the back room

"Yes I agree...I may die of embarrassment if I don't learn to control them soon"Miroku said with a sigh.

"So what exactly am I susposed to do?..."Inuyasha said referring to the dinner situation.

"I want you to observe...just like when we were in school together...we always looked out for each other when it came to things like this...there is something about this girl...and I want to make sure it isn't me telling myself she is special"Miroku said looking at Inuyasha seriously.

"So you want me to confirm that your not crazy...and that she is the "one" "Inuyasha said with rather little effort.

"Yes...you know you have always been a little better with words than myself"He said laughing at how Inuyasha put Miroku's feelings into words with little effort.

After cleaning the counters Miroku felt like he needed to ask what happened to Inuyasha before his arival. It had been a couple of days and he figured it had been enough time for him to calm down about whatever it had been.

"So you never did tell me what happened to you"Miroku said trying to seem preoccupied with the dish cloth.

"What?"Inuyasha said

"Remember the day I called you...you were upset...you said it was a long story"Miroku said looking around. "Well...there aren't any customers...and I'm getting paid to listen"he said with a smile.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing.

"There's not much to say actually..."he said as he sat on a stool. "But since you seem to be so interested..."Inuyasha said sitting down getting ready to spill.

**Sorry had to do another cliff this time...but I won't next chapter...promise..**


	15. Chapter 15

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there.**

Chapter 14

_His Story Then Dinner _

"Basically I met a girl who was on vacation with her family this summer."Inuyasha started. "I saved her little brother from drowning...I saw her struggling to get to him...I dragged him on the beach...beat the water out of him and he was fine".

Miroku was so intently listening to Inuyasha talk he had to look up to make sure there were no customers that had walked into the shop and were waiting to be served.

"I offered to show her around a little bit...she seemed like she didn't know much...she was kinda of shy...I..just...or we just hit off from there"Inuyasha said looking up at Miroku.

"She really doesn't seem like she was your type anyway"Miroku said after hearing her discription.

"That's just it...I was so drawn to her...usually I like the loud, rough, routy type...but she was so different...I just couldn't leave her alone...I wanted to be around her"Inuyasha said. "But by the time I realized what I felt for her...I felt like I was in too deep...the more I was around her the harder it was for me not to keep coming around...then reality set in"Inuyasha finished as a customer came through the door.

Miroku stood up and helped the customer then returned to his seat and asked Inuyasha to continue.

"You said reality set in meaning?..."Miroku said.

"Meaning that I was going to have to leave...that she was going back home...that this wasn't something that was meant to last..."Inuyasha said almost in a whisper.

Miroku could tell that this girl had really gotten to him. It wasn't often that Inuyasha's voice diminished to a whisper.

"I wish there was something I could do"Miroku said trying to sympathize for his friend.

"There isn't...lets just drop it ok?...I just want to forget about the whole thing...it's over...she's gone I'm here...I already knew things were going to turn out this way anyway" Inuyasha said a little out of anger.

Miroku dropped it like Inuyasha had asked. The rest of the work day was silent between them unless they needed to talk about something that had to do with work.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXx

A day later Miroku found himself scatter brained as he tried to figure out what it was he was going to prepare for Sango. He moved around his kitchen with a quickness that could have only come from his being nervous. It was just impossible for Miroku to move so quickly on his own.

"I think you should slow down...your gonna crash later if you don't"Inuaysha said waring his friend about wasting his energy.

"Everything has to be perfect"Miroku said from in the kitchen. Inuyasha got off the coach and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his friend.

"Look...everything is going to be fine...CALM DOWN...take a minute to breath ok"Inuyasha said before releasing Miroku.

"Besides...I'll help you"he said under his breath...he didn't really want to..but since it was important to Miroku it was important to him.

"...Thanks...I knew there was a reason we were best friends"Miroku said handing Inuyasha some forks.

A reluctant Inuyasha helped set the table and prepare food. He would never admit it but he was a pretty decent cook. He new if he didn't cook the meal Miroku's cooking was enough to scare if not kill anyone. After they had finished setting up the two stood back to look at what they had accomplished.

"Not too bad for two guys"Miroku said pretty satisfied with himself.

"Not to bad for you...I got skills"Inuyasha said both of them laughing.

"Thanks man...I couldn't have done this with out you"Miroku said hugging his friend out of gratitude.

"I know...but do you have to go all mushy on me?"Inuyasha said pushing his friend off.

"Guess not..."Miroku said straighting himself up.

"Oh...tell anyone I did this...the whole cooking thing...your dead...I mean it"Inuyasha said as with a serious look on his face.

Miroku went into the back to finish getting himself ready while Inuyasha finished up what he was doing. There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha made his way to the door to find a very pretty Sango standing on the other side.

"Uh...Hi"she said not sure who she was talking to.

"Hey...your Sango right?"Inuyasha said looking the girl up and down.

"Yup...that's me...your the other guy I've seen working with Miroku lately"she said.

"Oh...yeah...thats me...you can just call me Yash...come on in"he said gesturing her to come inside.

Sango walked into their apartment. She was a little impressed with what she saw. The apartment wasn't a mess...which was a surprise considering to guys lived there.

"So you live around here?..."Sango said making herself comfortable on the coach.

"Just moved here actually...I'll be doing my senior year here...with Miroku"Inuyasha said now seated across from her. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Why now...?"she said looking again at Inuyasha. "Why move your senior year?"she said glad that she didn't have too move at all during her schooling.

"Long story short...parents are away on business..."Inuyasha said not wanting to get into any detail. Just as the silence started to take over again Miroku arrived out from the back.

"I see you two have met"he said looking from Sango then back to Inuyasha.

"You have a really nice home"Sango said as she stood up to hug Miroku.

"Thank you" he said as he welcomed her warm embrace.

In a very gentlemen like way he walked Sango over to the table and pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated.

"With the help of my friend here..."Miroku started. "We have prepared a great dinner for you"Miroku said as he began to serve the food. As Sango sat and watch the two guys gracefully put things together she was highly impressed and felt very special that someone would go through all this trouble for her.

"Now that you two are seated...enjoy the rest you night"Inuyasha said as he headed for the back rooms. Miroku quickly got up and cut him off.

"Where are you going"he wisphered. "What if I need you to correct something I say"he said worried he was going to make a fool out of himself.

"...Ugh...you'll be fine...and if you mess up...so what...she came because she wanted to see you...the real you..not me correcting you or whatever it was you had in mind."Inuyasha said.

"...Damn...got me again..."Miroku said hanging his head in defeat. "Fine...leave..then.."he said watching Inuyasha give him a smile then head to his room.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Dinner was excellent"Sango said now sitting on the porch with Miroku.

"Thank you but I didn't cook"Miroku said.

"Oh...what's his name did?...uh..Yash..I think"she said trying to remember.

"Is that what he told you to call him.."Miroku said remembering when Inuyasha first started going by that name.

"I would never had taken him for the cooking type"she said looking out at the sky.

Miroku laughed a little than picked up Sango's hand. She blushed and was a little embarrassed but didn't tell him to stop either.

"Sango...I remember when I first saw you" he said starting to rub her hand making her blush a little more.

"I knew that I had to be with you...I was determined from that moment on to make you mine...even if it meant giving up my flirtatious ways"he said looking her in the face not flinching once.

"I want you to be my girlfriend..."he said as he staired at her waiting to see what she was going to do.

"I...uh...don't know what to say"she said and quite honestly she didn't. She had a feeling this question was coming just she didn't think it would have been so soon.

"How about I sleep on it...and I'll let you know on Saturday when I see you"she said. Miroku was a little put down about it but he agreed.

"But I do have something for you before I leave."she said as she lightly kissed on the cheek. Sango returned into the house leaving a very dazed Miroku on the porch. She gathered her things and left out the front door. Inuyasha had heard Sango leave but couldn't figure out why Miroku wasn't bothering him yet and telling him about their date.

"Miroku?..."Inuyasha said standing in the door way looking at his love struck friend. He slowy turned around to face Inuyasha.

"She...she...kissed me"he said placing his hand over the spot where she had left the kiss.

"...Your pitiful..."Inuyasha said as he dragged his friend back into the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

**Ok...for my anxious readers...all in good time..please be patient...and no Kikyo is not the only enemy...this chapter has a lot to do with her...enough said...Read on!!**

Chapter 16

_Watching...Waiting_

The next morning Inuyasha and Miroku woke up like they did every morning and headed for work. Things seemed to carry on in there usual boring manner. The day seemed to pass by quickly and Inuyasha and Miroku found themselves soon back at his apartment. Miroku went to open the door but it was unlocked and was easily pushed open. Inuyasha and himself cautiously entered the apartment thinking they may find something they didn't want to.

"Well this is awakward"Miroku said taking note that nothing was out of its normal place. If someone had broken in wouldn't they have taken things?

They both continued to the back first checking Miroku's room. Nothing seemed to be tampered with. Inuyasha's on the other hand was a different story.

"What the hell?"he said as he pushed his door back slowly. Inuyasha's things were every where. Pictures where torn apart, things had been thrown and shattered...but still it seemed that nothing had been taken. Then Inuyasha heard Miroku yell for him to come and look at the bathroom mirror.

_"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU...NO ONE WILL!!"_was written across the mirror in something red and running. Inuyasha would have been in shock like Miroku if he had not already known who had done this.

"Aren't you a bit calm for a situation like this?"Miroku said pointing at the mirror."Inuyasha?...do you see this mess?"Miroku said staring at hard back at Inuyasha.

"I see it"he said calmly.

"What is wrong with you...this blood!!...you might not be scared...but I am."Miroku said about to burst from Inuyasha's non reaction.

"Kikyo did this..."he said looking up at Miroku. "lets just clean it up and..."Inuyasha trailed off. Miroku was busy looking through the windows shocked that this crazy girl could be standing around some where out there watching and waiting for the next time she could pull a stunt like this or worse.

"I think we should tell someone"Miroku said worried. "If she is serious...that could be your blood next time or worse...mine"Miroku said watching Inuyasha wipe the mirror clean. "I thought you said she didn't know you were leaving"Miroku said grabbing a rag to help.

"She didn't...she wasn't susposed to know..."he said taking a minute to think.

"Welcome to my life..."he said as he threw the bloody rags into a trash bag. "She does these things...then she'll disappear...just like before..."he said finishing and washing his hands.

"And you think that this normal?...that this is ok?"Miroku said question weather Kikyo was the only crazy one.

"Whatever..."he said as he walked out of the bathroom and began to work on his room.

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Something is really wrong with this whole situation"Miroku said as he closed the door to his room. He didn't want Inuyasha to hear him telling Sango about what was happening.

"It was every where Sango...and his room...totally demolished"Miroku said stretching out across his bed.

"Sounds serious...Is he ok?"she said a litte worried about the both of them.

"I'm not completely sure...he was just so calm...I mean...he didn't seem the least bit bothered by it"Miroku said back.

"He's your friend...you know him better than I do...just be careful ok?"she said preparing to hang up the phone.

"I'll speak with you later..."he said then there was silence.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I will have my revenge" she said sitting...waiting...watching Inuyasha and Miroku's apartment.

"Did he honestly think moving away would get rid of me?...Not likely"she said to herself.

Kikyo had intentions on getting Inuyasha back using any means necessary. Little did he know that Kikyo had switched schools just as he had. She had even done a little research to find out that Kagome would be going to the same school. Realizing how similar in appearance they were Kikyo came up with a terrible idea.

"I'll make him think that I'm her"she said to herself as a hideous grin spread across her face. "But first...I have to make her disappear...time to call in some favors"she said picking up her phone and dialing a number. There was no answer so Kikyo left a message instead.

Beeeepppp...

_Naraku...this is Kikyo...long time...no talk...anyway I have a proposition for you...I'm sure you would not pass up the opportunity to torture someone...It would help me greatly if you kept a person preoccupied for me while I try and carry out some plans of mine...but enough said I will explain in more detail when you return my call..._

Clickkkk...

After repairing what could be repaired of his room, Inuyasha went outside and just stood there...he knew Kikyo was there he could feel her eye's watching his every move...She was up to something and he knew it. He wouldn't have told Miroku but Kikyo had never gone this far before...yes...she had done some crazy things he would admit...like that one time she was sitting in his room back at the beach...waiting...for him to come home. She had been there for quite some time apparently. But blood writing?...he had to admit that she had gone two far this time...He would have to be more careful with what he was doing, where he was going and when. Miroku had been right when he said _"that could be your blood next time...or worse...mine". She was there...and she was watching_


	17. Chapter 17

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

**Sorry about the delay..finals are coming up had to take a little time to study...but anyway here's the next chapter.**

chapter 17

_The Plan and the Pain _

"So you have finally called on me for a favor"Naraku said grinning back at Kikyo and drinking his tea.

"I want you to hold a girl by the name of Kagome hostage for me"she said as she relaxed a little more. "I'm going to have Inuyasha back...weather or not he wants to be with me does not matter...he will be mine"she said slamming her fist into the chair.

"Why"Naraku said loving how angry Kikyo was getting. "Why do you want him back so badly?...".

"INUYASHA IS MINE...AND NO ONE ELSE'S!!...HE BELONGS TO ME!!"she said now screaming.

"Determination...good...your going to need it...What about the girl?"Naraku said.

"What about her?...you can have her...she means nothing to me"Kikyo said with little to no emotion.

"So what's the plan?..."Naraku said waiting for Kikyo to say something.

"I was kind of hoping you could help me with that"she said looking to Naraku for guidance. Naraku simply hung his head in pity for Kikyo.

"So you mean to tell me that you want to do all of this...but you have no plan?"Naraku said waiting for an answer thinking she couldn't be serious. Naraku thought Kikyo was smart...but not as smart as she appeared.

"I haven't gotten that far yet..."Kikyo said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright...alright...fine...we'll work something out" Naraku said as he pulled out a small note book to begin formulating a plan.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inuyasha watched as Miroku put two extra locks on the front door and the porch door. If Kikyo wanted to get in trust and believe she would...locks by no means were something that would hold her back.

"If she wants to get in she will..."Inuyasha said looking away smirking at his friend.

"Look...like I said before...I'm doing this to make myself feel safe...you don't seem to care weather or not your safe..."Miroku said as he continued to work with the pieces of metal.

"Why are you worried anyway?...you won't be here...your going out with Sango"Inuyasha said remembering their date.

"...But I Still have to come home afterward."he said making a point.

"Whatever...your wasting you time..."Inuyasha said getting up off the coach and heading to his room. He laid down on his bed and starting thinking about the things that were happening to him. Why was Kikyo being to aggressive and hostile all of a sudden?...

About an hour had gone by and he finally heard Miroku give up on the doors. He had to get ready to go and get Sango.

"I'm leaving...I'll see you later"Miroku said as he peaked into Inuyasha's room.

"Alright...see you...and don't do anything I wouldn't do"Inuyasha said with a grin. He heard the front door close...Miroku was gone and he continued to lay across his bed with his eye's shut.

He then felt a sharp pain in the back of he head. He opened his eye's and looked around...He was at home laying in the sand. The sun was setting and the water lightly brushed against his feet. What was going on...If this was a dream...Why did it feel so real?...He could even smell the salt in the air from the ocean. Then he noticed a raven haired girl laying next to him. She was wearing one of the outfits he had seen Kagome with at the beach. What is going on?...He thought to himself. Inuyasha reached out for the girl but before his hand could touch her she spoke.

"Why did you leave?"she said still not facing him. "Why did you leave me?"she said again with little emotion.

"What?...Kagome I..."he said noticing the had begun to turn around.

"Kagome?...now...now...Inuyasha...did you think you could escape me?"Kikyo said now that her face had been revealed. Inuyasha's head really started to hurt now. Realizing it was Kikyo he pulled his hand back quickly then everything went black.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Miroku walked through the front door. He had an awesome time with Sango. He noticed that Inuyasha hadn't been up since he left the house so he decided to bother him and annoy him the with details of his date. Miroku blasted through Inuyasha's door.

"INUYASHA!!"he said when he saw his friend laying on the floor unconscious. There was some blood coming from the back of his head. Miroku wanted to panic but he figured that wouldn't help his friend any at a time like this.

"Hello?...Yes...there's been an accident...I don't...I don't know...I just got here and I found him like this"Miroku said the emergency operator.

"Someone will be there as soon as possible...hold something to the back of his head to try and stop the bleeding in the mean time." the operator said.

Miroku watched as the blood oozed from Inuyasha's head. He couldn't help but be a little up set with himself for leaving him there by himself. Some how he felt like this was his fault. It seem like it was taking for ever for help to come but soon there was a knock on the door. Miroku rushed out of the room to answer the door.

"He's...back there"Miroku said pointing as two paramedics ran in the direction of Inuyasha room.

On the way to the hospital the paramedics had told Miroku that he had just gotten to Inuyasha just in time. If he had lost anymore blood there could have been permanent brain damage. Everything was moving so fast for Miroku after being around the blaring sirens of the ambulance and the busyness of the emergency room found himself falling asleep at Inuyasha's bed side whom had still not woken up.


	18. Chapter 18

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

Chapter 18

_The Meeting..._

It was the next day and the sun had slowly started to peak through Inuyasha's hospital window. Miroku was suddenly woken up when he heard Inuyasha move around in his bed. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

_"Where the hell am I?"_he thought to himself. He had not remembered being knocked unconscious.

"Good your awake"Miroku said relieved. Inuyasha tried to sit up in the bed. He rubbed the back of his head and the familiar pain he felt in his dream returned.

"Can you explain any of this...why I'm here"Inuyasha said in a very confused way.

"Well...I came home...I wanted to tell you about what happened with Sango and myself..."he said taking a breath.

"So I burst into your room...I wanted to get on your nerves on purpose" Miroku said with a little smile.

"Gee...thanks.."Inuyasha said rolling his eye's as much as he could.

"You were...on the floor...your window had been broken into...I saw blood..."Miroku said.

"Well I'm glad you found me when you did"Inuyasha said thanking his friend.

"So what are you going to do?"Miroku said looking at his friend referring to Kikyo.

"What can I do?...I don't know where she is..."he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well if this wasn't warning enough...what else has to happen before you understand?"Miroku said getting upset.

"...Look I don't know what to do ok?"Inuyasha said. "She's never gone this far before"he added rolling over and facing the wall.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Can I help you?"Sango said as someone walked through the front door of the tiny clothing shop.

"Um...yes I saw that you all were looking for some help?" the young women said pointing at the sign in the window.

"Kagome?..."Sango said looking up from what she was doing. What was Kagome doing in here?

"Oh...no...My name is Kikyo"the young women said back.

"Wow...you look so much like my best friend"Sango said with her hand on her face out of shock. Kikyo handed Sango her application. Sango quickly glanced it over...it wasn't anything extraordinary but it would do. At least she wasn't like that creepy old guy that kept trying to get a job with her.

"Well...your hired...welcome"Sango said shaking her hand. Kikyo kindly smiled at her and thanked her as well.

"Since there doesn't seem to be a lot of customers...lets start your training today"Sango said as she waved Kikyo to follow her to the back.

Kikyo was elate that she had gotten the job...one step closer as far as she was concerned to Inuyasha and having things her way. Not to mention the bonus of Kagome's best friend working with her...it just made getting Kagome out of the way a little easier.

"So you live around here?"Kikyo said to Sango as she watched her every move.

"Yeah...close enough to walk everyday"she said back paying the question no mind.

"Well maybe you and I should hang out some time...see I'm not from around here...just moved here actually"Kikyo said trying to make conversation.

"...Sure I guess that would be ok"Sango said seeing no harm behind what the girl had asked. "I'm meeting a friend of mine out at the mall tomorrow night would you like to tag along?"Sango said being nice. She was meeting Kagome and Miroku out at the mall and would have much rather it had been just the three of them...but she had not done her good deed for the day and decided that this was the perfect opportunity.

"Thanks sounds like fun"Kikyo said with grin.

Not once did it occur to Sango that this could have been the very same girl that put Inuyasha in the hospital. She would give her the benefit of the doubt that there had to be more than on Kikyo in the world.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"It will be nice to finally meet your best friend you talk about so much"Miroku said to Sango. Who threw her things on her bedroom floor and waltzed over to her bed and threw herself into her pillows.

"She is anxious to meet you as well"she said as she settled down. "How is Inuyasha?"she said noticing that Miroku had not mentioned him yet.

"He'll be out tomorrow morning...they wanted to keep him over night just to make sure he was really ok.."he said. "Better safe than sorry I always say"he added.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

By the next morning Inuyasha was really fed up with the doctors and nurses coming in and out of his room through out the night to check on him. How was he supposed to get some decent rest with someone poking and pulling at him every couple of hours. He was not in a good mood and Miroku couldn't get to the hospital quick enough for him.

"Bout time you got here!"Inuyasha said rudely as Miroku came through the door.

"Good morning to you too..."he said helping pick up some of his belongings.

The two made it to the main desk, checked out, and were soon on their way.

"I got the day off so I didn't have to leave you...by yourself this time"Miroku said pulling out of the parking lot.

"...I don't need a babysitter..."he said folding his arms.

"Yeah...and I don't need to find you on the floor like that ever again"Miroku said back. Even though Inuyasha may have not wanted to admit it Miroku was right. Having someone else around seemed to Keep Kikyo at a distance.

"Fine...do whatever you want"he said beging to fall asleep.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Kagome loved to Surprise Sango at work. Sango rarely had anything to do and was always happy to see her. However Kagome was by no means prepared for what or I should say who she was going to see upon walking in to the tiny clothing shop.

"Sango?..."Kagome said as she walked threw what looked like and empty store.

"Sango can't help you"she heard some one whisper from behind the counter.

"Who's there?...where is Sango?..."Kagome said now worried. She made her way to the counter and saw Sango tied up and limp.

_"What is going on?"_she thought to herself.

Then before she could scream or even fight back a black bag was placed over her head and funny smelling cloth over her mouth. Everything went black.

"Hello?...Naraku its done...Now come and get me before some calls the authorities"Kikyo said hanging the phone up before he had a chance to respond.

Now that Kikyo had Kagome and Sango in her possession she knew Inuyasha would becoming soon. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

**Sorry I didn't update this weekend...my brother came in from Iraq this weekend...so I had to spend some time with him...anyways...on with the story.**

Chapter 19

Inuyasha sat on the coach as he watched Miroku slowly drive himself into a panic. At first Miroku thought that Sango was just running late and that he would soon receive a text or phone call explaining her tardiness...but he had not.

"You know if you keep pacing like that your going to burn a hole in the carpet"Inuyasha said trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

"Two hours ago..."he said as he passed by Inuyasha again. "This isn't like her...I'm convinced that something has happened."he said finally taking a seat.

"Have you called her job?"Inuyasha said trying to think of the places she could be.

"Five times...but there is no answer"Miroku said getting up and pacing again.

"lets go and check out the place...maybe there are just a lot of customers or something"Inuyasha said trying to see a happier side of the situation.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Both of the car doors slammed. Miroku and Inuyasha approached the tiny shop with caution. It was dark inside and it looked as if it had been closed the entire day. Miroku tried the door...it was open.

"Ok...something is officially wrong"Miroku said pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"She was here..."Inuyasha said noticing the familiar sent that lingered in the front of the shop. Miroku was stopped in his tracks by a strange little piece of paper that caught his eye.

"Inuyasha its for you..."Miroku said picking up a tiny piece of paper addressed to Inuyasha and handing it to him.

It read:

_To my dearest Inuyasha,_

_So you finally found your way here...bout time...you never were the brightest...aw well...I have them...Kagome an Sango. Meet me at the Park near the high school...If you want your friends to make it through the night. _

_Kikyo. _

"She's not playing...we have to go now"Miroku said turing towards the door. "I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to Sango. Miroku could tell from the look on Inuyasha's face that the note was from Kikyo.

Inuyasha was still in shock from reading the note. Kagome?...she had Kagome...but how?...and when?. He wasn't sure about all the details he just knew he had to get there because not only was she in danger but Sango was too.

"Stay here.."Inuyasha said pushing Miroku back inside.

"You have got to be joking"Miroku said trying to get by him.

"I'll deal with Kikyo on my own...and I'll bring the both of them back"he said throwing the note down.

As Miroku watched an angry Inuyasha speed off into the night he picked up the discarded piece of paper. He slowly glanced over it. He know understood why Inuyasha wanted to handle this situation on his own. Even though he was against it he would not interfear. That girl that Inuyasha had not wanted to forget about had resurfaced thanks to Kikyo's doing. Miroku was sure that no matter how hard Inuyasha tried to suppress his feelings for this girl it would be time wasted. The look on Inuyasha's face when he saw Kagome's name told it all. He was in love with her...and there was no suppressing that.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inuyasha was angry with himself more than anyone at the moment. How could he let Kagome get dragged into this mess...and Miroku's girlfriend Sango. He never thought things would turn out this way and he felt that he couldn't blame anyone but himself for not dealing with Kikyo the way he should have in the first place. He pulled into, from what he could tell was a park. It had to be the one Kikyo was talking about because he had passed his new high school on the way there.

He slowly approached a girl that seemed to be calmly swing on some swings. Kikyo and only Kikyo could be calm at a time like this.

"Where is she..."he said he demanded.

"Oh...worried are we?"she said pointing to the swing next to her as if to tell him to sit down.

He sat down as calmly as his body would allow.

"That's better"she said grabbing his hand.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo?..."he said trying to understand. Kikyo hadn't been prepared for that question. In all honesty she was jealous. She had seen the Inuyasha that she had wanted for so long when Kagome came around.

"I'm doing this because...because...I love you...you never treated me the way you did Kagome even if it was for a few days...that was supposed to be me!"she said.

"...You'd do this to a person you loved even if it was killing them inside..."he said still looking away.

"Yes!"she said now standing up out of anger.

"That's why Kikyo...that's why you and I could never be.."he said now standing as well and looking her in the face.

"Your jealousey is more than one person alone can handle...that's why when you don't get your way you take it out on other people...just like you did me back then"he said. "I couldn't deal with that back then and I can't now"he added.

Kikyo was silent. She couldn't say anything because what Inuyasha had just said was entirely true.

"Now I'll ask again tell me where she is"he demanded this time getting angry.

"No"she said. "I won't" she said starting to walk off in the other direction. Inuyasha grabbed her out of rage and slammed her into a tree.

"You will tell me...or you'll be killed in the process"he said squeezing her arms and smashing her harder into the tree. Inuyasha was at a point where he didn't care about what happened to Kikyo. She hadn't cared about his feelings so why would he care about hers? What little respect he had for her was gone the moment he found out she had Kagome.

"She's...she's with Naraku..."Kikyo said struggling to breath. Inuyasha let her go as soon as he heard that name. Naraku and Kikyo had been messing around behind Inuyasha's back and he was one of the reasons that they had broken up. Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and strapped her down in the back seat.

"Tell me how to get there.."he said waiting for Kikyo to speak.


	20. Chapter 20

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

**I would like to ask if any of my readers are native Japanese speakers?...and what advice would you have for someone beginning to learn the language?...I just started taking Japanese and I'm about 2-3 weeks in and I have to say I find all the memorization a little difficult...I do however love the fact that much of the language is phonetic since I'm a phonetic speller myself...anyway if you have any words of wisdom...please enlighten me..lol **

**now enough of that on with the story.**

Chapter 20

_The Basement and The Reunion_

Kagome had finally started to wake up. Her head was killing her and it felt like it was going to explode. She tried to sit herself up. It didn't work;she soon came to realized that her hands and legs were tied and when she tried to speak her mouth had been sealed with tape. It was dark where she was and the best she could do was wiggle around. Sure enough after what seemed like forever she bumped into something or someone for that matter.

Sango had been tied up as well but for some reason her mouth had been left unbound. Once Kagome started to nudge her a little harder she started to come around as well.

"Hmm...ugh...My head"Sango said out loud. Her head felt heavy and she felt a little light headed. As soon as Kagome heard Sango speak she kicked her harder. One partly out of joy that she wasn't in this mess alone and two because she could speak. Which meant that she had a lot more going for her at this point than Kagome did.

"Ouch!...that hurt!"Sango said realizing she was talking to someone she had not known was there.

"Who's there!..."she said waiting for and answer becoming more frightened. Kagome started to make noise. Even thought they sounded strange and weren't words she thought that Sango would still be able to recognize her.

"Kagome?..."Sango said listening to the strange sounds being made. As soon as she said Kagome's name the noises stopped.

"If your Kagome kick me"she said waiting and then feeling a foot smash into her leg.

"I take it you have tape on your mouth or something"Sango said hearing no response in return.

"I'm scared Kagome...I'm not really sure what's going on"she said even though she knew that Kagome couldn't talk back to her she knew she was listening.

Then they heard a door creek open and someone had started to come down the stairs they must have heard them moving around.

"Good your awake..."said a dark and very cold voice.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inuyasha stood out side of what looked like an old condemned building. The windows had be boarded up and it even looked like it might have caught fire a few times.

"Your not going to make it in time Inuyasha..."Kikyo said from the back seat as she watched Inuyasha prepare himself for a face off against Naraku.

"Shut up stupid!...you have know idea what a person is capable of when the one that they love is in danger."he said.

He got out of the car, locking the doors, and leaving Kikyo in the back seat. The last thing he needed was interference from her. The front door was open..not that it was able to have been closed considering the condition of the place. Inuyasha walked inside he noticed there was and up stairs, a main floor, and more than likely a basement. Based on his previous experience with Naraku, Inuyasha figured one thing. He would be in the darkest and most depressed corner of this place now all Inuyasha had to do was find it.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Who are you?...and whats going on?..."Sango said after hearing the ghost like voice.

"So many questions...perhaps I should have taped your mouth as well"he said advancing down the stairs more. Naraku slowly made his way to where Kagome had been laying and snatched the tape from her mouth.

"You must be Kagome"he said as he felt the side of her face loving her soft skin.

"Why are you doing this?"Kagome said able to finally speak.

"Well...because Kikyo asked me too...but I must say I do enjoy doing things like this regardless of whom might have asked."he said stroking her face again. That name stood out to Kagome. That had been the girl that was following Inuyasha around at the beach.

"Don't touch me!!...your disgusting!"Kagome said spitting at him.

"I'm afraid if you keep acting like that I'm going to have to tape your mouth back up"he said ready to get the tap. "So be a good girl and behave"he added patting her on the head.

"Whats going to happen to us?"Sango said scared.

"Well...I haven't figured that out yet...Kikyo said I could do whatever I wanted with you"he said starting to feel Sango up.

"I'm quite sure I can figure out what to do with a couple of pretty things such as yourselves"he said now glancing at the two girls. He went to pick up Sango first. He did favor Kagome in looks and had wanted to save the best for last. Sango was in such shock that she screamed and tried kicking. She knew if he separated her from Kagome thing would become even more complicated than they were at the moment.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inuyasha stood still listening. He was trying to find even the slightest noise from the girls. Then he heard a scream and he knew exactly where to go but before he did he called Miroku.

"I don't know where I am...but I can tell you that its an old busted up building"Inuyasha said not giving Miroku a chance to speak. "call the cops...tell them there's been a murder...and come with them"he said hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha bolted off in the direction from which the scream came. He knew he had to find them before Naraku could do any serious damage. He burst through a door that had some stairs leading into what looked like a pit of darkness. Naraku had to be down there.

"Put her down..."Inuyasha said ready to shred Naraku to pieces.

"Ahh...yes...Kikyo said you would come"Naraku said in calm voice. "Long time no see Inuyasha"Naraku said still holding a panicked Sango.

Kagome became alert the moment she heard Inuyasha's name spoken. She wanted so much to cry at the moment and she wasn't even sure why but she knew crying at a time like this wasn't going to help the situation.

"I said put her down"Inuyasha said again this time starting to advance towards Naraku.

"Oh...no no..Inuyasha I wouldn't do that if I were you...you see the closer you get to me the tighter I squeeze her"he said. Inuyasha could hear Sango struggling for breath.

"Fine...lets play with your rules."he said backing up again.

Then abruptly Naraku dropped Sango to the floor. "I've changed my mine...you can have her back she means nothing to me...but her..."Naraku said making swift movements and picking up a crying Kagome. "She is mine...Kikyo said I could do what I wanted with her and I intend on carrying out her wishes"he said kissing Kagome one the forehead.

"How dare you?..."Inuyasha hissed as he picked Sango off the ground and untied her.

Then unexpectly Sango rushed Naraku knocking Kagome out of his arms and him to the floor.

"You put her down!...Don't you ever touch her again you Bastard!"she yelled. Inuyasha picked the upset Kagome up off the ground. He so much so wanted to have a conversation with her right there but know was not the time to be distracted by such things.

"Sango take Kagome up stairs...and wait for me there"Inuyasha said as he waited for Kagome and Sango to disappear up the stairs.

"All these years I have waited for this..."Inuyasha said circling around a Injured Naraku.

"Sounds like you found out I was the other guy Kikyo was messing with"Naraku said with a snicker.

"Oh..I found out alright...SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD ME!...like she was proud"Inuyasha said starting to feel his blood race.

"I'm going to Kill you Naraku...but you know that already don't you?"Inuyasha said making one last circle around Naraku before he savagely slit his throat.

Inuyasha felt like he had been redeemed. A heavy weight that had been on his shoulders for years had finally been lifted. It was revenge that had him so down in the dumps all these years. The authorities had arrived and the sirens could be heard from the basement. A tired and bloody Inuyasha made his way up the stair but before anyone could get to him Kagome had practically knocked him back down when she hugged him.

"INUYASHA!"she said between sobs.

"Yeah...I missed you too"he said hugging her back.


	21. Chapter 21

**DICLAIMER: Nope...I don't own Inuyasha for all you sue happy ppl out there. **

Chapter 21

_"So your my girlfriend right?"_

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all watch was Kikyo was cuffed and put into the back of a car. Naraku was dead and Kikyo was going to be put away never to see the light of day again. She had been charged with attempted murder and Inuyasha was assured by some of the officers he would get off with self defense.

The ride back was silent. The atmosphere was heavy with things that needed to be said but it seemed no was willing to be the first to speak up. Inuyasha pulled up in front of Sango's house. Kagome was first to get out and quickly made her way to the front door without say a word to Inuyasha or anyone for that matter. Before Sango got out Inuyasha quietly pulled her to the side.

"Take care of yourselves...you two have had a rough night...get some rest we'll see you later"he said referring to himself and Miroku. For the most part the ride back to their place was silent as well until Miroku spoke up.

"I think you handled yourself very well tonight Inuyasha...I don't know anyone else who would have acted as you did tonight...and I'm proud to call you my friend."he said becoming silent again.

Inuyasha gave him a half smile threw the mirror. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. His head had been somewhere else after seeing Kagome again. What was he going to say to her?.

Miroku was the first to fall asleep. Inuyasha could hear him snoring all the way down the hall. Inuyasha however laid in his bed thinking about what he would say to Kagome when he saw her tomorrow. He was not going to get a lot of sleep tonight.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sango and Kagome cleaned themselves up still thinking about the nights events.

"So his real name is Inuyasha?"Sango said remembering what he had told her to call him.

"Yeah..."Kagome said getting into her sleeping bag.

"You know I was really worried tonight...If he hadn't come when he did...you and I would be...well I don't really know but it wouldn't be nice"Sango said turing off the light.

"Yeah..."Kagome said again in a distant voice.

"Are you ok Kagome?..."Sango said realizing that the only word Kagome had been using was _Yeah. _

"Yeah...I mean...I'm fine...its just that I never thought we would meet again like that"Kagome said starting to fall asleep.

"like I said before...not everything is a coincidence."Sango said. "Kagome?...uh...Kagome?"she said again. Kagome had fallen asleep.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Inuyasha and Kagome felt rather strange being in one another's company after last night. For quite some time the two had been sitting in silence trying not to look up and catch the other glaring. Even the car ride to the park had been silent.

"So your ok?...right?...he didn't hurt you did he?"Inuyasha said finally shattering the strange silence.

"Yeah...thanks to you...I mean if you hadn't of gotten there when you did..."Kagome said trailing off not wanting to think about what could have happened.

"How did you know where we were any way?...and how do you know Sango?...And what are you do here?". Kagome had so many questions.

"Ok...I told you that my parents were sending me away for the school year..."he said taking a breath. "I got to choose where I wanted to go...I choose to stay with my best friend Miroku...who lives here..."he said waiting for a response.

"...And Miroku is Sango's boyfriend..."Kagome said finishing what Inuyasha had started.

"Right.."he said.

"So your going to school here starting in the fall?"Kagome said with a big grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah...unfortunatley"he said sad that he had to complete his senior year else where.

Kagome suddenly caught Inuyasha off guard hugging him and knocking him off the swings and falling on top of him.

"What did you do that for?"Inuyasha said a little upset that he had sand all over him.

"Aren't you happy Inuyasha?"Kagome said still sitting on top of him but beaming with happyness.

"You have me pinned...in the sand...I don't think happy quite covers it" he said trying to get up.

"We can be together..."she said hugging him once more.

Just the though of him being with Kagome was enough to make him forget how much he hated sand. He stood up and brushed the sand off of himself and hugged Kagome back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kagome"he said kissing her lightly on her forehead. They had started to walk back to Inuyasha's car. Once inside...

"So Kagome...I'm your boyfriend now right?"he said not looking away from the road. Kagome blushed at the thought of Inuyasha being her boyfriend.

"Kagome?"he said realizing she hadn't answered. She was much to busy letting her imagination run wild.

"Oh...I'm sorry...what did you say"she said looking over at him.

"Well...I was trying to ask you out...but you were having a moment or something"he said looking at her. Kagome hated when they were talking like this and he looked her. She was weak kneed for his eye's. Kagome was so embarrassed she couldn't believe that Inuyasha had her feeling like a little school girl with a crush. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and realized he had her turing cherry red. He smiled at the thought of her embarrassment. Inuyasha pulled up in front of Kagome's house.

"So I'll see you later then..."he said.

"Yes and yes"she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Huh?...yes and yes?"he said. He was lost.

"Yes...you will see me later...and yes...I'll be your girlfriend...did you even need to ask?"she said before quickly getting out of the car. She thought Inuyasha had gotten enough of and ego boost making her blush most of the car ride home. As Kagome walked up her drive way she started to think. School would be starting in a few weeks and a guy she thought she would never see again, had come back into her life, save her, and was there to stay. Inuyasha had kept his promise when he told her that he would see her again even if the circumstances were a little weird. _"I never thought things would turn out this way...I guess Sango was right...things aren't always what they seem". _

_THE END _

_THANKS FOR READING! AND THE REVIEWS! _

inuluvskags13  
BoredGirl17  
Lululuvsanime13  
maire 53  
Akari-san  
AnimeLOVER300  
Angel Eyed Vampire  
Seshomarrusgirl  
InuKeo  
UnlovedBandNerd  
inulovers2  
Kagome126  
Miyazaki Itou-Chan  
tokio-japan543  
The Black Flame Phoenix  
monkdonni90  
Chrysolite Heart


	22. Chapter 22

quite of few have asked if this was the end of the story...only if you all want it to be it.

Let me know if you think this story is sequel worthy...If you want it...I'll write...I would hate to leave such faithful readers hanging like the real anime did so many of us..lol


End file.
